Story of an Angel
by ShiomiErikoHyuzuchi
Summary: Shiomi Hyuzuchi is a ninja who has faced it all and still has yet to face things during her time in Konohagakure.  Being the only one without parents in the whole village, how will she hold up against everything?
1. Chapter 1

Story of an Angel, Chapter One.

Her name was Shiomi. Shiomi Eriko Hyuzuchi, called Ashley by those who she was close to. Aged 23, she never grew a day older than 19. Yeah, she died. Once. Luckily her sister was able to find her, although it was too late. A way unknown brought her back. Shiomi, the re-incarnation of Lady Chiyo of the Sand Village, possessed the One's own Life revival jutsu. She can use her own life to bring back someone else's.

Her parents. Angelique and Miroku. Miroku passed on his Wind Tunnel to Shiomi, instead of her brother, Raiden. Angelique made Shiomi an Angel. Of course, Shiomi didn't know of this until long after her parents were dead. They were murdered. As was her brother. Raiden was killed in the ANBU by the leader of that platoon. She was only 2 at the time. After he passed, her parents knew that they were next, Shiomi did not. A year later, she's witnessing a house, her home, being burned. Her mother had her head cut off by this man who looked exactly like her father. Before that, though, she remembers the last things her mother said...

**(Shiomi POV)**

I was taken into my parent's bedroom. I had only been in there sometimes, when I had bad dreams while I slept. My mommy closed the door behind me and locked it, she looked at me with complete fear in her eyes and kept her voice at a shaky whisper..

"Shiomi, honey, that man isn't daddy."

"B-But mommy-"

"Hush.. I want you to listen to me, baby. That man only looks like daddy. I have a feeling something bad happened to daddy, and this man did that bad thing. I think he wants to do the same thing to mommy.."

"Mommy, no! I won't let that happen!"

"There's nothing you can do, Shiomi. When that man comes in here-" I heard a forceful bang on the door. "When he comes in here, I want you to run, as fast as you can. Head to the village and for Town Hall, tell the Hokage what happened here and run right past this man, get a good look at his face, understand?"

I nodded and my mother, she was crying, more than I've ever seen since my brother died. She kisses my forehead and that moment alone seemed to last forever. Before I knew it, the door was burst open. The man who looked exactly like my dad was there, katana in hand, grabbed my mother and pulled her close to him. She refused to struggle, and I smelled smoke, lots of it. I stared at my mother, who had a smile on her face. She smiled at me and mouthed "I love you.." before the man, who I remember so well by the two scars on his cheek which was the only thing seperating his looks from my dad's, sliced my mother's head straight off her shoulders. I didn't cry, and I had nowhere to run. He began walking toward me, slowly, as if trying to comfort me before I fell to my own death. I backed away from him, slowly. The time seemed like an eternity before I turned and jumped out of my parent's two-story window. Landing on my feet thanks to my dad teaching me how so early on, I watched my house, the only home I ever knew, burn. The man escaped, I don't know how. He escaped and, following my mother's directions, I ran straight toward Konohagakure, which I haven't been to my entire life..

**(Author POV)**

Shiomi eventually made it to Konoha, having no idea where anything was, she noticed a huge building with the Village's seal on it, which she only saw on her brother's headband. Deciding that must be Town Hall, she ran inside, pushing past adults and following signs that led to the office of the leader of the village, the Hokage.. She burst in, noticing that nothing was going on at the time. The Hokage, Lord Third, Also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, who looked no older than in his thirties, looked at Shiomi, first in confusion, then with welcome.

"Hello, little one. Looking at you, you seem to be a Hyuzuchi, are you not?"

Shiomi, being brought up as an adult, nodded and sat on his desk so she could see him better.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama, I'm Shiomi!" She smiled briefly, the thought of her mother still in her mind.

"What brings you here, Shiomi? How are your parents?"

This question made her look away for a minute, a sad expression washed over her without permission.

"M-My mommy sent me here.. S-She told me to tell you what happened earlier.." Before she knew it, tears were welling up in her eyes, something she couldn't fight.

Hiruzen took little Shiomi into his arms, setting her on his lap.

"What happened earlier, little one?"

"My p-parents.. They're both.." Before she could say anything else, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she shook her head, unable to say anymore. Instead, she pointed out the window toward smoke. Nothing but smoke. Of course, that was her home, no longer could she live there. The Hokage noticed this smoke and shook his head, already understanding the whole situation.

"Oh my.. Shiomi, I'm terribly sorry for what happened.."

Shiomi simply looked at him, her blue eyes full of sorrow, and smiled as to hide that.

"Don't worry, H-Hokage-sama! I'll be fine!"

And with that, Shiomi jumped out of Hiruzen's lap, running out of the building, and to her house, sitting under a tree directly in front of it. Once there, she just threw her head in her hands.

She cried until her eyes were out of tears.

**Well, that's it. Chapter one, completed. I know, it may be short. Oh well, Chappy #2 is gonna be awesome~**


	2. Chapter 2

Story of an Angel, Chapter 2

Shiomi spent hours just sitting under that very tree, crying. She looked at her home, only ashes now. Then, she stood. Slowly. She looked to the summer sky, clear as if nothing happened. She smiled. A bright flash of light was seen and she looked in front of her, seeing a reflection of herself, only this was her with wings. Large, pure white, angel wings. When seeing this, Shiomi realized that she had wings as well, and as the reflection disappeared, she felt someone lift her into their arms. She looked at this person, who was only a figure of light. This very person was her father, Miroku. Shiomi could look into his deep onyx eyes and know that things would be alright.

"Daddy, I'm gonna miss you."

She could hear his voice, still as calm as ever, with the slight smile he always wore.

"Shiomi, I love you. Just remember that you're still the little monk I raised for so little time."

He slowly set her down after kissing her forehead, the exact same place her mother did what seemed like an eternity ago. Shiomi wanted to cry, she truly did, but she realized, as her father, her guardian angel now, slowly disappeared, that no amount of tears, no amount of sorrow, nothing she did could bring them back to her. Nothing could put her in their arms. She would always have them to protect her, though, and that was enough. She faced the village, smiling genuinely for the first time since before her brother was murdered.

**(Shiomi POV)**

I smiled toward my new life. I knew I wouldn't become a monk. If I was going to survive, no, if I was going to thrive in this life ahead of me, then I would have to fight for what was mine. I knew it would disappoint him, but it was the only way his little girl would be able to stay alive. As I began walking, slowly, letting it all soak in, I took my single kunai that I carried with me and moved it behind my ear, just like I saw my dad do with his pencil whenever he was thinking about something. There's something about this village, so much different from my rural life that I knew, that I have such a surefire feeling about. I feel like I'm going to like this new life.. The only thing I didn't know was how I was going to begin.

**(Author POV)**

Shiomi walked into the village, seeing little children playing Ninja in the streets, saw adults with Konoha headbands like her brother's, saw women, housewives most likely, she decided, shopping at stores that didn't have much to offer but was so much more than she's ever seen before. After a while of wondering around, not paying attention to where she was walking, she bumped into a boy, no older than she was, with dark blue hair, just about black, and dark eyes.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

She stared at the boy, wide-eyed. Then blinked and nodded.

"S-Sorry.." She bowed respectfully like she was taught, then looked up and smiled.

"I-I'm Shiomi, who are you?"

"Name's Soma. Soma Uchiha. Don't you have a last name, Shiomi?"

Blushing from embarassment, face matching her fiery red hair, she nodded.

"I-I'm from the Hyuzuchi clan."

"Hyuzuchi? I've never heard of it. Oh well." Soma began to run off, then stopped and turned to her.

"Later."

"B-Bye, Soma.."

She watched the boy called Soma leave, and as she stood there she realized something that she completely forgot about that was so important before today.

"Today is.. March 29th.." She looked down, feeling alone in the town full of people.

"It's.. It's my birthday.."

She said this with sadness filling her voice, finding out that she had just turned 4.

**(Shiomi POV)**

I had nobody to go to, I had nothing left to do except find somewhere to stay.. It was really hard for me, someone who would normally have parents with them. I really should have asked that Soma kid to help me, but I wasn't thinking at the time. I finally decided that I would locate a empty apartment and get inside without anyone noticing. Thinking about this grand idea, I stopped.

"How in the world am I gonna do that...?" I said, talking to myself out loud.

People walking by, barely giving me a glance. I looked around hopelessly, trying to find out a way of doing everything that adults would normally do. I ran to the far side of town, not seeing anyone on the street at the time, I blinked and looked at each apartment window I saw, able to look inside to see whether or not someone was living there. After about 13 times of doing this, I found one that was brand new, unoccupied. I appeared in the room, laying on the bed that was inside. Before I knew it, I fell asleep, memories of my mom and dad filling my head.. Small pieces of me. In almost every one, I told myself and my parents I would be the first woman monk. I wanted to cry in my sleep, but I ran out of tears. Then, as these memories faded, I saw myself again, my petal shaped hair longer. I was older, 10 maybe. I knew that I'd have to make it there alone, for the most part. I saw me again, hair shorter, shoulder length. I had one of those cool headbands on my forehead. Around me were 4 people.. 2 girls, one with pink hair that was long and a headband on her arm. The other with short, brown hair and headband on her waist. There were 2 guys as well. One, well, he looked like an older Soma.. The other was a man, he had long dark blue hair, pulled into a short ponytail at the end. His eyes, they were almost white.. I wondered who these people were for a second, then smiled in my sleep and figured they would be the ones close to me, as I became 13..


	3. Chapter 3

Story of an Angel, Chapter 3

Eventually, Shiomi had woken up. Laying on the bed that she had recently found. After knowing to get out, she felt older, and she was. She looked in her full-length mirror and her hair was longer, she was taller. Confused, she shrugged it off. Now knowing that she was 8, she grabbed her kunai and cut her hair off, just so it was shoulder-length again. She left the apartment, running outside and suddenly seeing children who looked about her age running toward a large building that, while smaller than town hall, was still really big. She decided to run toward it with the children, assuming this was the infamous Ninja Academy. As she followed these children into a classroom, she scanned the room, seeing the girl from her dream, with brown hair that was short and spiked. She saw that there was an empty seat next to the girl and figured that she should get to know this girl better, if they were ever going to be friends.

**(Shiomi POV)**

I went over to this girl that might just be my best friend sooner or later, walked in front of her desk and smiled.

"Hey." She said, not seeming the most enthusiastic.

"Uh.. Hi.~ I'm Shiomi, of the Hyuzuchi clan.."

The girl seemed to know about my clan, smiling softly.

"Hyuzuchi, huh? Not much known about them, but I know who they are. I'm Rei, Rei Nara."

I was taken aback a little, sitting beside this girl now known as Rei.

"So, Shiomi, tell me a little about yourself, if that's possible."

I had no idea where to begin.

"U-Uh... Well, I'm 8 years old. My favorite color is red.. I like Tigers and Pandas.. Um..."

Rei could obviously tell I was having a hard time, so she told me about herself so I could base what I would say off of what she says.

"As you know, I'm Rei. Full name is Rei Hamayo Nara. I like the color blue, I have no siblings. I'm usually the "know-it-all". My parents are both successful ninja, and just like you, I'm starting the Ninja Academy."

Looking at her, I nodded and began my story, not sure how I'll address the 'parent' issue.

"My name's Shiomi Eriko Hyuzuchi. I love Red, I had an older brother who was in the ANBU. I'm shy, as you could have probably been able to see earlier.. My parents-"

I stopped. And I looked down, not wanting to at all. I looked at Rei once again, continuing to tell her who I am.

"My mother is a retired kunoichi and my father is a monk." I said finally with a smile.

Rei seemed to believe me, and before I could tell Soma was in the seat to the left of me, Rei was on my right. I looked at him.

"Hey, Soma." I told him, happily.

***((I know, it's probably kind of confusing. There was a time skip while Shiomi was asleep, almost like she was in a Coma. Her parents made it so that the time period in those 5 years just literally flew by, and it would be easier for her,))***

**(Soma POV)**

The girl, who I feel like I've known for so long but have only talked to once, her red hair always making a statement when seen, her sky blue eyes that are staring at him with curiosity. Something he hasn't seen in a long time. Just knowing that she is looking at him made him want to blush.

"Hey, Soma." I heard her say. I snapped out of the day-dream I was in and smiled at her, trying to not smile too much.

"Hi, Shiomi." I said. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at just that moment, like me remembering who she was saved her from sure-fire death.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"I'm great~. So, gonna be a ninja too?"

"Yep. Just like my dad." I felt pride swell in my chest. Of course, I wasn't going to show that. Us Uchiha are usually quiet and to themselves. I looked over Shiomi's shoulder and saw the girl she had been talking to. She was looking away, and I could tell she was blushing. Rei, I think her name was. I wonder why she was blushing. She looked at me.

"H-Heya, Soma-kun.." The "kun" part hit me. She's got a crush on me. Nope, not gonna happen.

"Hi, Rei, was it?" I smiled coyly and tilted head like I didn't know her name.

"Y-Yeah.." She answered me and then looked away again.

I sat there for a few brief seconds, staring at Shiomi who was looking to the front of the class, then I stood, bid a short "Later" to the both of them, and went outside. I needed some air, after what just happened.

I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot of those two..

**(Rei POV)**

I had watched Soma-kun leave and I felt really stupid for acting how I did. He's probably completely oblivious to me liking him, and me making it all the more obvious could lead in the wrong direction. I turned to Shiomi and snapped her out of the trance she seemed to be in staring at the front of the class, the very place the sensei would probably stand.

"Hey, Shiomi!"

She blinked and looked at me.

"H-Huh? What is it, Rei?"

"How 'boutcha tell me a little about why you wanna be a ninja~?" I said calmly, trying to sound cool to get the blush off of my cheeks. She seemed shocked I would ask such a question, but I didn't care. She also hesitated to answer, but when she opened her mouth to speak, My mind fell silent.

"Why I wanna be a ninja.. Hm.. There are a couple reasons, I guess."

**(Shiomi POV)**

I had said that, trying to not sound too saddened by the question.

"I want to be able to take care of myself. I don't want to keep running from things I can't handle. I want to prove to the world that I can be someone, no matter what obstacles came my way. My life can be better than what I expect, and I'm gonna make it so." I was staring into space, my head in my hands, forgetting that I was talking to someone.

"Wow, that's deep." She said, looking at me with interest. I was wondering how in the world that would be called "deep".

Before I knew it, Soma was back beside me, staring to the front.

I could have said something to him, but looked at Rei and saw she was looking the same way.

I was wondering what was going on when a chalk-board eraser hit me in the side of the head.

"Class is now in session." I heard, turning toward the front of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Story of an Angel, Chapter 4

Shiomi was paying attention to the teacher in the room, now known as Chigumi Umino. As she heard this, the sensei said one single thing that shook the class completely.

"I see that you all are in groups of three. You better be happy with it, because those are your permanent seats."

As she predicted, the class had been completely struck by surprise, and were groaning in displeasure from the sudden statement. Of course, Shiomi was perfectly satisfied with this arrangement, seeing how she was seated in between Rei and Soma. Soma, being the cool and calm one. Rei, being the smart yet apparently shy one towards Soma. This thought made Shiomi wonder where she fit in. She eventually stared off into space for a while, and as she did, the teacher was saying things she had not taken notice of.. At first.

"You here, up front in the middle!"

Remembering where she was sitting, she looked up at her sensei that would probably put her on the spot like this all the time.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Shiomi Hyuzuchi, sensei."

"Did you hear a word that I asked of you, Shiomi?"

"Sensei, you didn't ask anything of me.."

**(Shiomi POV)**

As I said this, the class burst out in laughter. Sensei had not asked a thing of me, and yet she expects me to know what she was going to say next. I looked over at Rei and she nodded, giving me the idea that Chigumi-sensei had in fact asked something of me, I was the only one who didn't hear her instructions. My thoughts were keeping me from paying attention, but I'm sure there'll be an opportunity to gain back respect from the class. Rei moved closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"She wants you to transform into somebody, anyone in the room."

I was shocked. It's the first day in the academy, yet she wants us to do the impossible without proper chakra control being taught to us. Assuming she expected us to have been taught that through our parents. I smiled to myself, knowing this is the golden opportunity for me to show what I've got. I stood and walked to the front of the classroom, slightly nervous yet confident at the thought that I might mess up. As I pondered who I might transform into, I looked around for the most complex-looking person, and found my eyes meeting Soma's. I decided that he would be the best option. As I put my hands together and closed my eyes, I could easily tell that he was the only one paying attention to me. I opened my eyes and behind a "poof" of smoke, I looked exactly like Soma Uchiha. The class stared at me in awe, and I smiled coolly like I know Soma would. Sensei smiled at me and stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders.

"Class, this is how it's done. Now, who wants to go next?"

As she saw nobody raise their hand, she grinned.

"Shiomi, would you like to pick who goes next?"

Of course, I obliged to this. It'd be fun to see someone fail at this, after the ridicule I recieved. Then, I chose a girl in the back. Her hair was pink, which confused me at first. I saw her bright green eyes looking at me from behind her swept bangs. As I pointed to her, I smiled and thought this would be a way of meeting someone new. Of course, I still looked like Soma, but she walked down the aisle in between rows of desks, she stopped in front of me and smirked, which made me back up a little, out of slight fear that this very girl just might show me up. Sensei looked at her class list and recognized this girl right away.

"Ayumi Haruno, let's see what you've got."

This girl, Ayumi, wasn't playing around..

**(Ayumi POV)**

I laughed to myself as the girl who came before me sat down, paying full attention to me, her eyes looked nervous, and since she changed back from looking like the boy beside her, I could easily tell this. As I decided who I would be transforming into, I thought, "Why not become more than one person at the same time? Making clones is something I'm sure nobody has learned but me." And with that, I chose 4 people around the room to look like. I saw a man in the back, he wasn't a student but he wasn't one of our sensei either. His long dark blue hair was pulled in a short pony-tail near the end. When I looked at his eyes, they were almost white, but not. I took my chances in deciding he was one of the Hyuga, who everyone knows as one of the most powerful clans in the village. I smiled as his image filled my head. I made 3 clones, all identical to me. I chose to make the clones look like the man in the back, the boy beside the girl named Shiomi, and the girl on the other side of Shiomi. I myself transformed into Shiomi. The class was staring in amazement, although the mysterious Hyuga in the back of the room barely took notice. I made my clones disappear and changed back to myself again, feeling defeated that my skills weren't good enough for a member of such a prosperous clan.

"Ayumi, do you want to call up who is next?"

I simply pointed at Soma and rested my head in my hands and sighed.

**(Soma POV)**

I noticed my classmate, Ayumi, point at me to go up to show what I had. Of course, she did really well, but I wanted to look like Shiomi, to impress her after she had impressed me when transforming into an exact replica of me. I stood where the other two had before me, barely taking notice of anyone but Chigumi-sensei and Shiomi, and chose Sensei to become a look-alike of. In less than a blink, I was successful. I sat at sensei's desk, congratulating the teacher, attempting to fool the class on who was who, which worked out exactly as planned. Sensei stood there, speechless, as the class waited for her to return to my desk. Feeling embarassed and looking dumb, she obeyed.

I called on Rei to come forward, loving the prank I pulled.

**(Rei POV)**

It had seemed like an eternity before I was finally called up by Soma, who was playing teacher today, apparently. I was feeling jealous of Ayumi for multiple reasons. 1)She had shown Shiomi up when she was called. 2)She was a Haruno, having all the boys crawl all over her. And 3)She always acted better than others for reason #2. I decided I would fail to make her look bad then pass and let her keep that reputation. I stood in front of the class, grinning ear to ear. Before she knew it, Ayumi was staring at a messed-up version of herself walking toward her, AKA me. I leaned on her desk and scoffed, satisfied with making her look bad. I turned to the class, who immediately laughed to the prank I had pulled. Walking around to Ayumi, I whispered:

"Have fun with the guys now, Ayumi~."

I went back to my seat, leaving her with a bad image that will haunt her for a **very** long time.

**(Shiomi POV)**

After laughing so much during Ayumi's, Soma's, and Rei's transformations, we were all seated in our correct seats, meaning Soma was forced to change back to himself and Chigumi-sensei could continue with class, someone I recognized came down to the front. The man from my dream, with the long dark blue hair and light eyes. He stood in front of my row, looking Rei, Soma, and I down before he spoke.

"You three, you're all going to be my students when you get out of here."

We all looked at him, surprised yet overjoyed that we already had a sensei for after we graduated.

"That means none of you are gonna fail, got it?"

All three of us nodded, beaming like we were the only ones who were going to have a teacher.

And with that, he disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

"Wow, can you believe that?" Rei said finally, still in awe. "We've actually just proven ourselves in front of a Hyuga."

I had heard of the Hyuga clan before, but never had I been that close to one of them.

Soma was just sitting there, ready to fall asleep.

"Alright, class, that's it for today. Now, get out of my classroom~." Said Chigumi-sensei before she left the room. The class flooded out of the room, Ayumi being the first to get herself out, not being able to show herself to me. I chose to take my time and walk out, letting everyone pass me by, Soma and Rei included.

As I finally made it home, I realized that I had met every single person I was supposed to already.

Before I knew it, another two years had passed by.


	5. Chapter 5

Story of an Angel, Chapter 5

Before Shiomi knew it, Graduation had came. She stood in her room, looking at herself and the young lady she now was. Seven years had passed since she began her new life. Seven short years that had felt like just yesterday. She left for her last day at the Academy, running a hand through her newly grown hair and tied it into a ponytail, thinking about where the time had gone. She saw Rei and Soma walking side by side and ran up behind them, putting hands on their shoulders and jumping over them, then continuing to run.

"You both are it~!" She said, inviting them both to a game of tag before class had started.

Soma quickly took off after her, growling lowly.

"Grr... I'm gonna get you, Shio!" He yelled, close behind.

By this time, she was used to her new nickname made by her friends. She stopped, letting him attempt to tag her.

"I... Gotcha~!" He said happily, tackling her from behind. He was disappointed to see that she had made a substitution and the only thing he tackled was a log. Shiomi standing behind him, laughing.

"No, I gotcha~." She had said before walking away into the building as to not be late.

Soma just sighed and got up, dusted himself off, and stalked behind her, Rei giggling while waiting for him.

"C'mon, Soma, you gotta admit she's got that kind of stuff down." Rei said, now used to not adding the "-kun" ending to his name to hide that she still had a crush on him.

"She does, but she don't hafta show off all the time!" He groaned, knowing that he may have been better at fighting, but she was much better at everything else. The two of them walked into the building, finding the classroom and their seats on either side of Shiomi.

"It'sa bout time, slowpokes~!" She joked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, I had to remind Soma here that you are better at transformations and substitutions than he is!" Rei said to her, still laughing.

Soma remembered back on the very first day when Shio had transformed into him, how insecure and unsure of herself she had looked as she walked up to the front, then how confident and proud of herself she had been as she sat back down. It had truly felt just like yesterday, when he looked back on it now, and when he snapped out of this daydream he was having, looking at the front of the room, he saw present Shiomi smiling at him, which made him blush a little, too little to be noticed.

"Soma~! Didja hear what I said?"

"U-Uh.. No, tell me again?"

"I'm gonna turn into you again, just like I did back then!"

He smiled at this, and as he closely watched her, he wondered why their time at the Academy had seemed so short.

**(Shiomi POV)**

A heavy feeling that had been bringing me down for so long lifted when I saw him smile. I looked exactly like the current him in an instant, and sat down beside him in my seat.

"So," I said, my voice just like his, "Whaddaya think, Soma? Or should I say, me?"

Rei was blushing deeply, looking away from the two of us.

"You did great, me." Forgetting who I really was. "Sorry, I meant Shio~."

I smiled wide at this comment. I had been thinking, and when I did, I decided that I must be a lot happier now than I would growing up with two parents and not knowing what the real world was like. Becoming a monk would be uneventful, and not much chance to make friends and to actually have a life.

"Alright, class, we're heading outside for Graduation ceremony. It's a nice day, and I know you all are tired of being in this room."

Chigumi-sensei had knocked my thoughts out of my head just like that, her voice was so dynamic. `I decided to not ponder over being happy any longer, thinking that happy people don't really ask themselves if they're happy, they just are. As Soma, Rei, and I stood up to leave, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Shio?"

I turned around and saw Ayumi, who looked completely different now than she did when I first met her. Her hair was shorter as mine was longer. Her hair was spiked at the tips and mine was still in it's petal shape. She had looked like she was much more mature than me, and I honestly zoned out for a minute to take it all in. Had we really been rivals not that long ago?

I turned to her and smiled, the image of her younger self locked in my head.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations for graduating along with the rest of us and.."

She trailed off, not knowing how to say the other part of what she wanted to.

"Thank you, Ayumi." I said, noticing her stopping halfway through.

"What else didja wanna tell me?"

She looked at me, staring at me blankly for a sec before nodding and finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, uh.. I wanted to thank you."

I was stunned that the prodigy Ayumi Haruno would be thanking a second-class girl with nothing more than a stolen apartment.

"Ayumi, no problem.. What are you thanking me for?"

Curiosity had washed over me and I just had to know what she thanked me for.

"I was thanking you for being my friend."

That statement shocked me even more! She'd never thank me for anything.

"That's no reason to thank me, Ayumi! I'm just here because I wanted to become a ninja."

"Yeah, but you were my friend when nobody else would be. I was thought of as better than other people, looked down upon because of my wealth and my smarts."

I felt bad at this statement, realizing that I had put her down so much without truly getting to know her. I looked down and had thought of this for a second, before I knew it I was blinking back tears that were just continuing to come back into my eyes.

"A-Ayumi, I'm sorry.."

She looked at me like I was crazy, speechless.

"I had thought so lowly of you for so long, and yet you consider me a friend? I never realized how bad of a person that I truly was. You can change your opinion of me, I wouldn't blame you."

As I had said this, Rei had moved out of Ayumi's way and she was hugging me. I was crying, not knowing it, yet her warm embrace that I've never felt, not even from my family, calmed and reassured me.

"It's okay, Shiomi. We're a lot alike, and I know how you feel. I used to feel the same way about you, honestly. I had stopped feeling that way after the first few months of knowing you better. Don't worry about hurting me, I completely understand."

I smiled softly and hugged Ayumi tightly, tears streaming down my reddened cheeks.

"Thank you, Ayumi."

"No, thank you, Shio."

And with that the four of us, Soma, Rei, Ayumi, and me, went outside to finally recieve our headbands and get out of this place we used to call home.

**(Chigumi POV)**

I was outside, with the other kids. I stood on the make-shift podium that was worn out from years of use. I noticed the four best students, Uchiha Soma, Nara Rei, Haruno Ayumi, and Hyuzuchi Shiomi, come out of the doors to the school, chatting and laughing like they had known each-other for their whole lives. I smiled at this sight and watched them seperate to greet their families, happy to see Shiomi, commonly known as Shio by now, follow Rei to Rei's parents, remembering with a sad smile why that was. I was preparing the headbands I would be giving to these young ninja when I heard a rush pushing through the crowd.

**(Shiomi POV)**

I rushed through the crowd, eager to see the headband I would be receiving from Chigumi-sensei. I saw the one with my name below it, shiny and new looking. I remembered the time I used to wear my mother's old and ragged headband, running through the halls of my home. The place I would always call home.

_I was running around, playing ninja when my dad opened the door, smiling as he always did. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms._

_"Welcome home, daddy~!"_

_"How's my favorite daughter?"_

_"But daaaaaaaad, I'm your only daughter!"_

_"If I had 100 more, you'd still be my favorite."_

_"That's a lotta daughters, daddy."_

_"That's why I don't need anymore, because none of them would get as much love as my little Shiomi." _

_I giggled and my father would nuzzle his nose against mine._

_"Remember what I'm gonna do as a grown up, daddy?"_

_"I sure do, little one."_

_"I'm gonna be a monk, just like you~!"_

_"I've never seen a girl monk before, sweetie."_

_"I'm going to be the very first one!"_

_"That's great!"_

_"Yup! And mommy knows it too, don'cha mommy?"_

_"I do, Shiomi. Now come on so we can get you in the bath."_

_"Okay~!" And with that I jumped out of my dad's arms and followed my mother._

I finished watching this memory in my head, feeling like I was going to break down in tears all over again when I had suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned, ready to punch this person in the gut when I saw it was Hakuma-sensei. I forced a smile upon my teary face and looked into his eyes, a stern yet comforting look on his face.

"Shio, mind telling me what is the matter?" He called me by Shio as well, and I know that he knew what was going through my head. All my troubled thoughts had been seen by those eyes that possessed more than I could probably imagine and they were staring into mine. I gave in, knowing this would be the second, hopefully the final, sappy conversation of the day.

"You know already, sensei.."

"Yes, and I want you to know you're like a daughter to me, more than a student."

I was shocked, yet again.

"Alright, sensei. Just don't let the feeling of fatherhood get to your head, okay?"

"Ha, Shio, don't I know that?"

I laughed as I made my way to my seat outside as the ceremony began, Sensei's voice was almost thundering throughout.

"Hello, everyone. We have come here today to congratulate the 18 students I had the joy of teaching for the last two years. I recognize some of your faces, excluding the ones of my students, from way back when we first began our time here. Now, without further ado, I'd like to begin calling the students to the front to receive their official Konoha ninja headband."

With that, she began. I just sat there, staring off into space like usual. Eventually, I heard Ayumi's name be called.

"Next up, Ayumi Chikane Haruno."

I saw her walk up, more confident than ever, receive her purple headband that I was so envious of. I would probably receive a dark blue one, exactly like my mother's. I wanted more of a green, seeing how it was my favorite color that I had grown to like during my time here. Before I knew it, I was applauding Ayumi and hearing my full name be called.

"Let's see here, Shiomi Eriko Hyuzuchi, come on up here~."

I heard just about everyone cheering for me and my cheeks grow red as I stood beside Chigumi-sensei who was putting on my headband, straight onto my forehead. I felt pride swell up in my chest and embarrassment take color on my face as I looked to the crowd of people who wasn't really that many, but looked like millions in my head. And suddenly, I had felt a little light-headed. I chose to rush to my seat and sit down, flustered and happy at the same time. I was walking quickly, but apparently not quickly enough..

Before the teacher could say any more, I was taken.

What'cha think? Lemme know, Chapter 5 might not have been as long as I wanted it to be, but long enough for those who hate reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Story of an Angel, Chapter 6

(Song included: If I die young, The Band Perry.)

**(Shiomi POV)**

I was taken, no idea who had just picked me up and ran with me, or why, moreover. What could have someone saw in me that they didn't see in anyone else? Goodness sakes, most people had **MORE **than I did. Of course, I was conscious during the whole run that my captor had taken back to his/her "base", but having a sack on my head didn't give me much chance to do anything. I figured that would be it for me, so I just about gave up. As I became just about limp in the kidnapper's arms, I had thought about all the things I might be leaving behind and decided that I would do my best to live, knowing that nobody would really care if I died but to not let that get to me. I lived for me, and only me. Then everything went truly dark..

**(Hakuma POV)**

As I was running after Shio, Soma and Rei with me at the time, I wondered why someone had taken a ten year-old girl, just becoming a kunoichi, who had nothing to hide, nothing to be taken for. I had heard rumors about some power her mother possessed, but I didn't know any details and didn't know if she had inherited it from Angelique or not.. Anyways, Soma and Rei were following close behind me, receiving their headbands quickly from their teacher, then coming directly to me for instructions.

"Hakuma-sensei, we're going to get Shio, right?"

"Of course we are, Rei. Where else would we be going?"

"Are you sure we can handle this job, Sensei? I mean, we are just Genin and you are a Jounin against God knows how many Chuunin and Jounin."

"We can and will handle this job, Soma. You're Shio's friend, aren't you?" I said as we all ran out of the village gates.

"I am."

"Then we'll take care of it."

All of a sudden, I was unsure of myself that we would actually take care of it. We continued chasing Shio's captor(s) and after Rei had fallen and we stopped to help her up, by then I had lost sight of the girl wearing a sack on her head. I sighed heavily. I really disliked using my Byakugan, but apparently I had to, so I did. I blinked it on, Rei obviously noticing this and staring at me curiously. I begun to look around until I saw what had looked like an ANBU base. I saw Shio, being carried over someone's arm, which outraged me. I told Soma and Rei where we were going and we were off, going about 400 yards further to the NorthEast. I shushed the both of them and stopped directly in front of this base. If I was correct, Shio's parents were murdered by a Rogue ANBU leader, and this looked like a base at which Rogues would be in. I stood in front of the building, deciding bursting in would get us all killed. We all appeared on the roof and noticed there was a skylight coming in, and as I looked inside, much to my surprise that the ANBU inside didn't notice, I saw Shiomi, chained to the floor of the facility. I frowned in anger at this, reminding you that she was my student and just like my daughter, and I gave Soma and Rei instructions on how to get her out.

"Alright, guys. Time to get serious. We're going to come in through the skylight. I want you both to get Shio out of there, I'll handle any ninja that may be inside. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" I heard Rei say, which made me smile.

"Just don't get yourself killed, Sensei." Soma joked with me before walking to the skylight and ready to smash it in. I grabbed his arm and told him that I would be the first. I didn't want him to be ambushed directly, but I didn't add that part in. I smashed in the window with my fist, and the fight began.

**(Shiomi POV)**

I had awoken to the sound of glass breaking, sack still over my head. I tried struggling to get free, but all else failed and the shocker instilled in my chains had worked. My body acted on it's own to things like lightning and eletricity, which I just learned when I screamed out in pain, my body trembling. I refused to move anymore until I was let go of, if I was let go of. I must have been cut in some way while I was passed out, and it must have been pretty big because it hurt worse than Hell and I was feeling really light-headed, almost as if I was going to pass out again. I heard voices, muffled now, that were yelling something that I recognized.. As my eyes rolled back one more time, I was able to make out what was being said...

"Shio!"

And the darkness came over me yet again.

**(Soma POV)**

I was desperately trying to free Shio, hearing the clash of kunai between the rogue and Hakuma-sensei. I had just taken her sack off her head. The sight of her unconscious gave me the sudden desire to kill anyone who ever attempted to hurt her. I looked at Rei, who was staring directly back at me.

"S-Soma, your eyes.. You've got your Sharingan.." She said this hesitantly, almost scared at the fact that I had this power that she knew more about than I did.

As I turned this new Kekkai-Genkai of mine off as to not further instill fear in her, I decided to burn the chains so carefully as to not burn Shio. I burned the chains straight off of her wrists, Hakuma-sensei coming over after finishing off the enemy and healing the massive cut in Shio's stomach made by her captor, which pissed me off so much that I held in my urge to bring the man back to life just to kill him again. She flinched in pain a few times and I stroked her hair to calm her any way that I could.

Then, I began to see her eyes open.

**(Hakuma POV)**

I was just finishing off the life of the scumbag who dared to mess with my daughte- I mean student. He obviously wasn't the leader of the group, he wasn't strong enough to be. The knife he had was bloody and he wasn't too educated, Chuunin-ranked maybe. I was simply staring at this man who was without much experience when he passed when I heard the voice of my student, Rei.

"Sensei, come quick! Shio's got a huge cut in her stomach and you're the only one who can heal!" I looked to her and saw the same sight both her and Soma had seen. Unconscious and bleeding. A lot. I rushed over and kneeled beside her, healing at my best. She flinched a little from the obvious pain she was in, but I saw her teammate trying to calm her, which would be enough to bring her back completely, without a doubt.

Before I knew it, her sky blue eyes were weakly staring directly into mine.

**(Shiomi POV)**

I apparently had been healed, by who I wasn't sure. I came back to life all of a sudden. I slowly opened my eyes directly to the overjoyed ones of Hakuma-sensei. I smiled gently and felt someone slowly stroking my tomato red hair. I knew by the touch that it was Soma. I had no idea what had happened, but that pain I felt was gone so I attempted standing, falling into the arms of my father- I mean sensei. I was put on his back, my arms around him weakly as he carried me home in just about absolute silence. Soma was so happy that I was okay, he almost skipped back to the village. Rei actually was. This had made me smile, and I eventually fell asleep, knowing I was safe where I was.

"Welcome back, Shio." I heard as I finally woke up from my nice little nap, again. Soma and Rei, as well as Ayumi, had found out where my apartment was and I was glad that they had. I'm most comfortable here, unlike the hospital. Hakuma-sensei wasn't there, much to my relief. He didn't need to be near me 24/7, that'd kinda creep me out. I sat up in bed, a smile on my face. As I was passed out earlier, I had some kind of vision, a dream almost.

_I heard a familiar voice calling out, it seemed like it was to me. The voice sounded young, a six year old girl probably. She was speaking in japanese, which my mother wanted me to learn so badly. I didn't know the one single word the girl continued to shout._

_"Tenshi! Tenshi!" I heard, over and over again. This word confused me. I had no idea what the word meant, but someone in my dream had a hand on my shoulder. I recognized this to be my mother, and I woke up._

I stood slowly, sure to not fall again. I hugged Rei, then Ayumi, then Soma. I looked in my full-view mirror. My hair was down, raggedy-looking almost. I was embarrased at looking how I did and shoo-ed my friends out of the room. I freshened up quickly, and as Ayumi opened the door to make sure I was okay, I was speeding past her in a red flash, yelling.

"You're it, Ayumi~~!" I said to her as I passed by, She was blushing, I could tell. I ran out of the building, running through the streets of town with her close behind. I turned a quick corner and lost her easily. I sat in a tree high above her, sure to not be caught. With being alone in a tree brought me great boredom, so I decided to sing a little to clear my head after my close-to-death experience.

If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.

Lord, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. Oh and

Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no. Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby.  This part made me think of my dead mother and how this song doesn't fit me at all.

The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time..

If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.

Oh oh, oh oh..

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger.

I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever. Who would've thought forever could be severed by-

"Shio?"

I stopped singing on the spot, shocked and surprised that Hakuma-sensei had found me. I almost fell backwards from surprise and looked up as he held me up steady.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm better, I guess." I said quietly, hoping Ayumi hadn't seen me by now.

"Good to hear." As he sat down beside me. I wondered if he had heard me singing and looked away.

"You've got a beautiful voice."

Well, that took me by surprise. Again.

"I don't." I said, becoming stubborn on the subject.

"But you do, Shiomi."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"I'll never agree."

"You don't have to. My opinion is law."

I gave my sensei an icy glare, telling him that his word was not law and would never be.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Shio!" He smiled.

"Hmph." I pouted as I jumped down from the tree right onto Ayumi, who was directly below me.

"Giddyup, Ayumi~!" I shouted as Ayumi almost fell over from me jumping onto her shoulders.

"Aaahhh! Shiomi!" She began to frantically run around, like she was going to be murdered by the girl on her back.

That's when I looked up and saw Hakuma-sensei smile for the first time in what felt like years..

**(Ayumi POV)**

I was doing my best to knock Shiomi off of my shoulders. She clung on like there was nothing else left in the world when I forcefully shook, so hard that I had actually flung her off of me and she flew into a nearby gate on the other side of the street.

"Oh my God, Shio!" I shouted, running over to her. I saw her get up pretty quickly, but she had a new bruise on her and I was feeling really bad about the stupid move I made.

"I'm sorry, Shio. I didn't know that it would happen like that."

"It's fine, Ayumi. I should probably go home. You too, it's getting late. Bye~" She said like nothing happened, walking to her home.

I smiled one last time and went my seperate direction to my house, knowing she was hiding any pain she was in.

"Heh.. That's Shio for ya."

**(Shiomi POV)**

I walked home and when I finally made it in there, I saw 4 cards on my bed and a bouquet of roses in a vase by the window.

"Purple roses.." I said to myself, loving my gift. I then turned to the cards and looked at the one with the most green on it first.

"Dear Shio,

I'm really sorry about what had happened. I had no idea that it was going to happen and to you of all people! I'm glad that you're back in town and we're all gonna be here for you. Soma, Hakuma-sensei, Ayumi and I are all here. Never forget that.

Your friend,

Rei Nara~"

"Awwh~~~" I said to myself after I read the sweet letter out loud. I then opened a more masculine appearing letter, assuming it to be Soma's.

"Shiomi,

You're back in town, hyper as always. I was so worried about you and over-joyed that I got to help you. You'll never change, will you~?

Sincerely,

Soma Kitane Uchiha~"

This letter reminds me that I just about am Soma's rival to the bitter end, but hey, who said rivals can't be friends?

Letter number 3.

"Shiomi-san," Oh, that's Ayumi's. She's so formal with writing.

"I know I wasn't there to help, but I was just as worried as everyone else that you'd be okay. I'm glad you've recovered and really like how quick you're back on your feet. I'm gonna getcha tomorrow if I see you~! Just you wait!

-Ayumi"

I feel like these letters were put in here right before I got home.

"Shio,

You should have seen the look on Soma's face when he was just about useless on the mission to save you. He helped you get out of the chains you were in with little struggle, but he still needed help. I'm so glad you're back, don't over-do it!

Hakuma Hyuga"

The final letter made me laugh more than ever. I smiled a sigh as I laid on my bed, letters surrounding me. I felt my eyes close and for some reason as I fell asleep, someone might have been watching me. I didn't care. I fell asleep too easily.

**(Hakuma POV)**

Almost like this girl's guardian angel, her father, I watched her fall asleep with a small smile upon her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Story of an Angel, Chapter 7

**(Shiomi POV)**

I had woken up early, maybe around 5-6 AM. I was left a note on my window that I saw as I was getting ready to leave that read to meet at our training grounds. We would be doing some kind of group activity, I guessed as I walked outside. I made it to the training ground around 8, seeing that nobody was there, not even Soma who is usually punctual, I chose to train alone until they got there.

I trained alone, not caring if anyone really saw me. I did my best to make my taijutsu, my weakest point, faster, stronger, more efficient. I had been training for what felt like hours, probably because of the fact that I had been alone, or so I thought. I sat down for a break under a tree, panting softly as I took my rest. Apparently it had been hours. The sun was high in the sky, it must've been noon by now. I heard a ruffle in the bushes behind me, throwing a kunai to the exact location and spotting Soma and Rei jumping out of the way, Hakuma-sensei catching the kunai in between his fingers, a grin tugging at his lips.. He did it just to make me jealous. I knew that much. Rei ran up to me at full speed and tackle-hugged me.

"You're soo awesome, Shio~!"

"U-Uh.. Thanks, but you're crushing me, Rei!"

"Oh.. Sorry!" She said as she got off of me and helped me up. Soma was leaning on a tree, watching her and I or just me. Hakuma-sensei brought our attention back to him.

"Shio, I'm sure you've had enough of training alone. So, like you anticipated, there is some group work to do here. Here are the guidelines. You all are going to be fighting me. The winner has to immobilize the loser in order to win. If I win, you all go back to the Academy for another 2 years."

((Naruto watchers remember this?))

"If you win, you will be my leader for a day, me as your personal servant for a full 24 hours."

The odds were apparently pretty high at this point. Stacking against us three eleven year-olds. How did a Jounin of his stature expect us to take him down? Time to figure it out.

"Great plan, Sensei. Just be prepared to lose." Soma said with confidence, hiding how he really felt.

"Ha! Like I'll lose to a bunch of kids!" Sensei said, boasting of his rank.

"Now, you all can go plan this out, I'm going to be here, waiting, expecting an ambush. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" We all said in unison as we ran into the forest out of earshot. Once we were far enough away, Soma led our plan.

"Rei, you'll take him from the back with your shadow-possession. Shiomi and I will take him down from there, understood?"

Rei and I nodded in agreement and she disappeared to carry out our master plan. Soma and I saw her in the open field, easily putting Sensei under her jutsu. We laughed to ourselves and ran out of the woods, noticing that sensei was still grinning from earlier, like he had a great counter-attack waiting. Soma didn't hesitate to run up to him and punch his gut as hard as he could. Turns out, that sensei was a clone to begin with. I felt an arm pull my neck closer to them, choking me. The familiar strength of the pull led me to believe this was the real sensei. I struggled violently for him to let me go, trying my hardest to pry his arm away, no dice. He simply tightened his grip, making it even harder to breathe than before. Soma and Rei were coming at him with everything they had, but it wasn't enough. They could not get close enough to free me from his grasp and I felt like we were out of options. We were taught that the team is more important than the mission, but if nothing can be done, than nothing can be done. Simple as that. I was doing my best to try and continue breathing, poking in and out of conscienceness. I had closed my eyes and stopped struggling, hoping, wishing, praying to the God I barely knew that he would let me go. I heard the same words that I had before, only this time, I could see this six year-old girl. Light blue hair and green eyes, two purple bows on either side of her head. It's my mother.

"Tenshi, Tenshi!" She continued to yell, her head looking to what I saw as nothing. I was curious about how my mother learned to say this word and what it meant. All of a sudden, a huge pillar of light surrounded my mother, and I could not see her. When the light faded, my mother had wings. Larger than I have ever seen. Angel wings. This is what Tenshi means, I thought to myself as my eyes slowly opened. Something felt.. Different. I noticed Hakuma-sensei had let go of my neck. I turned around and looked at him, who was looking past me.

"Tenshi..." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness came over me once again.

**(Hakuma POV)**

I caught Shio as she fell forward, passed out from her angel suddenly appearing. She'll be fine, I know, but I still can't help but worry. I should have known this day would come. I remember when I was on a team with both of her parents, the reason why they got together. There was a day when her mother ran around Miroku and I, yelling happily and fluttering her wings.

_"Miroku-kun~! Look! Watashi wa Tenshi!" Angelique had said, running in circles with her wings following close behind._

_"Yes, Angie, you are~" Miroku replied with a joyous look on his face. He was close to her and over-protective since she was moved to Konohagakure. I remember now that it had been because we wanted her power protected. _

_"I'm gonna be the queen of angels one day, guys~!" She said with a cheery smile._

_"Don't be so sure about that, Angelique." I had said. _

_"You're being silly, Hakuma-kun! My parents were the rulers of heaven and Miroku-kun and I will be too~!" She told me proudly, nose to the sky. Miroku had playfully tackled her by then and was beginning a tickle fight between them. _

_I simply laughed and watched the sight of the two flirting love-birds. We were only 8 then, of course. _

Flashback over, I had laid Shio down on the grass and was waiting for her to awaken yet again, most likely to ask me what happened. She would have a vague yet confusing look in her eyes. Soma and Rei had long gone home at my command, I told them we would continue tomorrow. I can't believe I had forgotten she was an angel. What kind of bad teacher am I to forget one of the most important parts about my student?

"H-Hakuma-sensei...?"

Well, that snapped me right out of my thoughts. I looked back into Shio's baby blue eyes, finding words to say to her.

"Heya, Angel~." I thought that it would give what went on away. Nope. She's as oblivious as ever.

"W-What happened and w-why are you calling me A-Angel?"

"You're an Angel, Shio. Just like your mother."

**(Shiomi POV)**

I'm a wha?

Hakuma-sensei was a colleague of my mother's, but I didn't know he knew she was an angel. I was laying on the grass, my chest was in slight pain, no idea why. I tried to sit up, Sensei helping me do so.

"You said I'm a what?"

"An A-N-G-E-L, Shio. With the wings and everything." Ah, now I remember. I saw my mother with the most beautiful wings ever, and Hakuma had said I was before I passed out. All caught up now. But why did I pass out?

"Your power will take a while to get used to. Once you can control it, you won't pass out. After you use it so often, though, you will pass out. Your body will completely shut itself down after the transition. You have me and the others, so nothing is to worry about."

I stood up and thanked him, giving him a hug as he stood as well. I ran to my home, jumped onto the bed and prayed to the God I barely knew, to my parents as well.

"Dear God, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I had been so blind up until now.. I didn't realize the power you all had given me, and will learn more about it and use it for the good of the World. Thank you all so much for giving me these blessings that I have, and don't stop watching me. I love you all so very much. Amen."

I finished this prayer and felt a breeze from my open window. Wait, my window has been closed. I looked to the window and saw Rei sitting in the sill.

"Rei~!" I said happily, welcoming her inside.

"Praying to God, huh?"

"Yep." I forgot that I hadn't told her my parents were dead.

"I saw your wings earlier. Really pretty." I hadn't seen them myself, yet she did. Oh well.

"Thanks, Rei." I said happily.

"Hey, no prob, Shio~. Soma decided to catch up on some reading. I haven't seen him read since we were in the academy." She was making herself at home, I noticed. Of course, she was the one who was laid back in almost any situation. She laid out on the bed next to me, talking like we had known each-other all our lives. We may as well have, but it's still new to me.

"Soma? Reading?" I laughed so much at this comment. Soma would never read unless it was a life-or-death situation. Ha!

"Yeah, he was reading some action novel or something."

"Guys these days. Anyway, we should have a plan for tomorrow."

"Yeah.. You should use your angel powers to wipe sensei out!"

"I can't use them yet!"

"Oh."

"Yeah.. Sorry.. Soma will take the front with his sharingan. You can then use Shadow Strangle to hold him, and I'll come in last. Good enough?"

"Perfect! I'll go tell Soma!" And with that, she was gone. It was about 7PM and I did have a really long day. I got up, closed the window, and laid back down. I was so worn out from my angel coming out for the first time. I'd have to get it together soon, just not now. I was too tired now, and like usual, I fell asleep before I had even finished reading the new Romance Novel I bought myself. It would be good when I had a whole day to do nothing but read.

"Goodnight, mom and dad.." I whispered before falling asleep.

**(Soma POV)**

I was walking around town, reading my new book when I saw Rei, running toward me.

"Soma! We've got a plan!"

Rei and I sat where we were to discuss that. issue by ourselves. I made sure Hakuma was not around to hear us, seeing how Rei had shouted we had a plan to the whole village, I calmed her down to a low whisper.

"Alright. Shio said that you should start out with your Sharingan." I hadn't controlled it well enough yet, but worth a shot.

"Then, I'll use my shadow strangle on him. While I hold him in place, and we know that it is the real one, Shio will come in with her massive strength and take him down."

"Sounds legit. We'll try it."

"I better be getting home. Parents." Rei had said before standing up.

"Alright, Rei. Seeya tomorrow."

"Same to you, Soma~." She told me before walking herself home. I figured I should be going home as well, and stopped about halfway there just to stare at the rising full moon for just a minute.

All of a sudden, I was sure we'd win tomorrow.

**(Rei POV)**

I walked home by myself, saying hello to the usual people who I walked past every day. I want to know even more about Shio now. An angel? I couldn't believe it. Impossible for a girl of her strength and overall personality. I had never met her parents, only knowing her father was a monk and her mother a kunoichi. What else was there to know? They weren't the most prosperous family, upper middle-class maybe. That was just about everyone these days. Her mother had came from another village, needing protection from rogues because of her power.. That's it! Angelique Hyuzuchi was an angel. That's how Shio is. Alright, I've got it.

I walked in my home's front door and wondered why I never met her parents..

**(Author POV)**

Shiomi was asleep, Rei left wondering why Shio was always alone, Soma trying to figure out how he'd use his Kekkai-Genkai, and Hakuma reminiscing on his childhood with Shio's parents. Tomorrow would have to be a miracle if the three students would win, but they were a team and they all knew they wouldn't go back to that academy and look foolish in front of little kids.

Anything's possible, or is it?

**(Shiomi POV)**

I had waken up at about the same time as yesterday, doing the same routine as always. I made it to the training grounds, surprised to see Sensei there, appearing to be training. I knew he could see me with his Byakugan, but didn't mind much. I sat down to watch him and was amazed at the things his Kekkai-genkai could do. I'd never seen it used before, and I was in awe at the things it could do. I decided to speak up, for better or worse.

"A-Ano, Hakuma-sensei?"

"What is it, Shio?" I only spoke in Japanese when I was really nervous.

"Do you think that maybe, before Rei and Soma get here, that you could spar with me?" I shocked myself when I asked this. He would say no for sure.

"I'd love to, Shio. I'll be taking it easy on you, I assume?" Assuming makes an ass out of everyone, I thought with a grin.

"Nope. Go all out on me."

And so it began.


	8. Chapter 8

Story of an Angel, Chapter 8

(*) means important, something to remember for later.

Shiomi versus Hakuma. Teacher against student. It may have just been a spar, but Shio was gonna go all out. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was strong enough to not need watching over. She got heself ready and saw Hakuma-sensei activate his Byakugan yet again, seeing earlier that it could do so much without much effort. She took her offensive stance and charged at him.

**(Shiomi POV)**

I ran at sensei, ready to throw a punch when he simply jabbed at my shoulder, sending me back a little and all of a sudden, I felt like I was weak. I shook this off and appeared behind him, elbowing him in the back. I finally landed this hit and he stumbled forward slightly, then used this jutsu I've never seen from him in which he spinned so fast I could barely see him, his chakra surrounding him in what looked like a dome. He gained enough speed and momentum and landed his palm in my stomach, I looked as though I lost. I fell onto my knees, coughing blood without hesitation. My whole body felt weakened and I had no idea what he even did. As I slowly stood back up again, he had a concerned look on his face through his strained Byakugan eyes.

"You alright, Shio? We can stop if you want."

"T-That won't be necessary, Sensei.. I'm fine." The only thing left to do was find his blindspot. I jumped into a tree behind him and threw a kunai below his left shoulder, then his right. The one I threw at his left shoulder, he dodged. His right shoulder, however, hit directly. Alright. Got his blind spot. This might go well. I jumped down from the tree without making a sound, then was right behind his shoulder that I hit. I took the kunai out before he could notice and stabbed again, a little deeper this time around. He flinched and while he was vulnerable I kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. He round-house kicked me and I jumped out of the way, plotting 3 kunai with paper bombs around him that were set to explode. Of course, this would not normally take a Jounin down, he was no exception. He disappeared and reappeared behind me, grabbing my arms and twisting them behind me. I cringed in pain and desperately tried to free my arms. He twisted them more and I fell. Again. This time it was a lot harder to get up. I finally did and he jabbed into my back in certain spots, sending me back into the dirt.

"Agh... D-Dammit.." I was only 11, yet I put up a hell of a fight so far. Again, I got back up and swung a punch at his face. Landed. His lavender eyes widened in surprise. I grinned and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him to the ground and kicking him in the ribs repeatedly. He coughed blood once or twice and grabbed my foot, pulling me to the ground and I hit my back on the dirt hard. He saw how much I was hurt and was ready to stop. He had gotten up like nothing was the matter. Not my case. I was doubled over in pain, trying to not look weaker than I had.

"S-Sensei.. Don't think we're finished fighting.." I said like I still had something left to fight with.

"Shio, it's over."

"No.. I'm not quitting til I win."

"You're being forced to forfeit. I won't hurt you any further.."

"Then I'll have to take you down..!" I said, mustering up the last of my chakra and standing. If you had seen me just then, you would know why I should have quit. I ran up to him and started punching him over and over again. He grabbed my wrists and threw me into the ground. I grabbed his ankle and he stepped on my wrist. I heard a slight _crack_ sound when he did this and cried out in pain. I wasn't through yet. I bit his leg, holding on almost like a dog would. He tried shaking me off, but I refused and held on as tight as possible.

"Shio! What are you doing? Let go!" He yelled, then leaned down to where I was and jabbed 3 fingers at my left shoulder, hitting the chakra point there and forcing me to let go. I laid there, unable to move any of my limbs in any way at all. Sensei kneeled beside me with worry in his eyes, Byakugan being released. I was looking at him with pain washing over me and my voice just above a whisper.

"D-Did I win, sensei..?"

"You did better than I've ever seen a Genin do, Shio."

"That means I lost.." I was barely able to cough out the last word in that sentence.

"You're not going to always win." He said, healing himself.

"B-But if I lose, I might die.." Stating the exception to this rule.

"That's why you've got me."

Sensei was healing me, just now noticing how Rei and Soma had been here for a while.

"You two don't need to worry about fighting, Shio just did all the work for you."

They were staring at me with awe, obviously curious at my strength.

"Shio, you were awesome~!"

"You sure were! You had him there for a while!" My two best-buds, cheering me up already.

"T-Thanks, guys..." I said before coughing blood again.

"Don't talk until I'm through, Shio. Just relax." Hakuma-sensei, still healing me. My wounds hurt, not as much as Hell, but pretty close. I was proud of my loss. I knew there would be more chances, and just then I saw Ayumi and I, standing across from each-other, headbands on, looking like we're ready to tear the other's head off. I blinked out of the vision.

"Imagine how well she'll do in the Chuunin exams, sensei!" Rei said. I still had little to no experience about what it was, but I knew my vision had something to do with the Chuunin exams next month. Not much preparation to do except stay stronger than others.

"Speaking of the Chuunin exams, " Hakuma-sensei said, finishing healing me. I felt fine now, amazingly enough.

"We've gotta prepare for that. I need you all to sign this paper saying you're voluntarily signing up for the exam and whatever happens during the course of the exam is your responsibility."

"Sensei, can you explain to me the whole Exam? The whole parts of it and everything?" I asked, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Sure. First, there is the writing section of the exam. This tests your overall intelligence. During the course of this section, you are not aloud to cheat by any means. _Getting caught cheating will lead to you being disqualified._(*) The second part is in the Forest of Death. This is where the team has to acquire two scrolls, Heaven and Earth, one of which is initially given to you. The other has to be taken from another team. This process dwindles the amount of teams, who, by the way, come from all over, to about 4 teams, or twelve people. Then comes the fighting. There is usually a preliminary, which randomly pairs two ninja up to fight. Then there will be 6-8 of you all left for the finals, which is another fight. The winner doesn't become a Chuunin. The ninja who show the highest qualities of a Chuunin do. (*) Got it?"

I had a pretty good understanding of the Exams. I nodded, looking at Rei and Soma. They looked like they wanted to sign up with me, so we did. Of course, it would be dangerous. We'd be injured in the process, but we're gonna do our best and strive to become Chuunin. By signing this form whatever happened happened. We couldn't blame anyone but ourselves and now we have a chance to prove our teamwork. It'll be a great experience for us three.

"Alright, you three, you've the rest of the day off, seeing how there's not much day left to have anyways. Do what you want, I'm going home."

"Later." Soma said to Sensei calmly. Rei and I just waved goodbye and we went through with our plan that we had for today, using it on a clone I created that had the exact same traits as Sensei and even fought like him, not going down until Sensei actually would. Soma learned how to use his Sharingan, which was a plus. Rei's shadow strangle worked perfectly, and well, me? I just beat the crap out of my clone until he poofed.

"Nicely done, guys~!" I smiled when we were through.

"Yeah, I was pretty awesome, huh?" Typical Soma.

"You're so full of it! You and I both know that without my jutsu, you would've been toast!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Alright, Soma and Rei! Enough of that! Neither of you would have made it without me and you know it!" I took off running after saying this, seeing how they both started chasing after me.

"Shio!" I was laughing the whole way home, locking the door behind me. Rei knocked on the door, asking for my parents.

"Uh.. Mr. or Mrs. Hyuzuchi? Can I come in?" She expected them to be home. I jumped off my bed, unlocked the door quietly and laid back onto my bed, face-down. Rei slowly opened the door and saw me but nobody else. I was crying, my face in a pillow, voice muffled.

"What is going on here, Shiomi?"

"Why are you always bringing up the subject of my parents?" I asked her, tears dried.

"They're on a mission again, aren't they?" Giving me the perfect opportunity to avoid being shunned for not having parents.

"Y-Yeah, they are." I lied through my teeth. Always worked.

"Well, I should be getting home." She ran to me and tagged my shoulder.

"And tomorrow, you're it, Shio~." She said and left me there, door shutting behind her. I locked the door yet again. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a while.

Even if that meant I was doing it in my sleep.

**(Rei POV)**

I walked home, catching sight of Hakuma-sensei as I did. I ran to him and walked with him for a minute, making small conversation.

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Shio's family?"

"Rei.. I don't think I'm allowed to discuss someone else's personal life." That disappointed me.

"Oh.. Sorry about that."

"Why did you want to know?"

"I never see her parents when I go to her place."

"Gotta remember her dad is a monk and her mom is a ninja."

"I've never seen them around town, though."

"Should you? I never see your parents around town."

"True enough."

"Alright then." He said, patting my head.

"Keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Yes, sir.." Reluctant to be told to not get into Shio's family life.

"See ya later, Rei."

"Until then, Sensei.." I made it home and went inside.

**(Hakuma POV)**

Why had Rei asked about Angelique and Miroku? Just out of curiosity? I highly doubted that. I thought about this and decided to go talk to Shio to see if Rei had come to speak about her parents already. I made it there and sat in her usually open window. Again, she was asleep. Her pillow was slightly wet and smelled like tears when I got a closer look. Yep. She'd been here. I found some paper and a pen and wrote Shio a note, leaving it for her to read tomorrow morning.

**(Shiomi POV)**

"Shio, I know Rei had asked about your mom and dad, and I'm glad you didn't tell her. If you feel like you can't, you're wrong. You can always tell someone what you're feeling about the whole situation, including me. Nobody's going to shun you or discriminate against you for what happened to you. If that does happen, they're going to answer to me.

-Sensei"

I now know that everything's gonna be okay. Man, sensei reminds me of my dad. I was ready to take on today, and decided to put my family matters aside until I destroyed the person who took their lives. I'm set on vengeance. I'm going to live my life to the fullest until that day comes. I will be strong enough for that day. My path is set up for me now.

I've made my decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Story of an Angel, Chapter 9

**(Shiomi POV)**

And with that, we began our first mission. It seemed like a lifetime before we actually received it, and I knew that it'd be a great opportunity to earn some money. I was in my room getting ready when I could just barely notice Soma appear directly behind me without a sound, almost like an ANBU would on a normal day. How my brother did whenever he wanted to see me. I blinked, on the floor putting my little ninja pack together.

"Heya, Soma." I said like him arriving how he did was no surprise to me. He couldn't see my wide grin but I'm sure he was shocked.

"H-Hey Shio." Yup, I was right again.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to check in on my teammate."

"You mean rival." I said proudly.

"But there's no rivalry. I win. Simple as that. I mean honestly, you're still packing, you've got bed-head, compared to me, who is fully packed and ready to go, not looking a mess like this little fireball of energy known as Shiomi."

"Meanie.. Maybe I want to look a mess today!"

"I doubt that. Who would want to look like **that **in front of me, the cutest Genin in Konoha?" Okay, that did it. Blushing furiously, I got up, turned to him grabbing him from his collar, dragging him to my open window and holding him out of it.

"You wanna mess with me, self-centered one~?" I was grinning so much right now, and seeing him look like he was actually scared made it all the better.

"U-Uh..."

"For the record, **I would want to look like this in front of you. **Problem?"

"N-no, not at all, Shiomi-san..!" He said nervously. I was liking him addressing me as "-san". Authority was awesome.

"Good." I said and threw him onto the bed. He quickly got up, bowed respectfully, then ran out of the building.

"This is gonna be fun~." I finished packing and headed out to the village gates.

**(Rei POV)**

I was the first one to the gates. I just leaned on one of the huge posts that made up the gate and read a book, which eventually led to me falling asleep. Before I could tell if anyone else had came to where I was, I fell asleep, standing up with my arms crossed.

**(Hakuma POV)**

I walked casually through town to where I told the other three to wait. I got there to a sleeping Rei. Perfect pranking material. I drew a mustache on her face to begin with, then would have to wait until Soma and Shio got here to put phase two into action. Oh well, might as well just wait, nothing much to occupy my time. So, I thought about life, the world, the universe, etc. Man, what would it be like in someone else's shoes?

**(Soma POV)**

I ran away from Shio as fast as I could. I didn't want to be her first victim. She almost threw me out a window at a comment that was completely normal to me. I wonder what the heck made her want to come at me like she did, but wouldn't question that she would do it again. I made it to the gates, almost tripping over my own two feet. I saw Hakuma-sensei, motioning to Rei, sound asleep with a _Sharpie _marker mustache, assuming that I shouldn't wake her up, I decided to sharpen a few kunai before Shio so we could leave. Boring. Oh well, just to stay awake is a victory in itself. I stayed where I was for about ten minutes, waiting for Shio to come. Not used to her being late...

**(Shiomi POV)**

I was running soo late right now. I had decided to take a little detour to the Academy to see the new students that inhabitated it. I walked in, saw so many little children that reminded me of myself, and was forced by Chigumi-sensei to teach a lesson to them. I was rushing to give a decent lesson and be let go, then ran to the gates, tripping over my own feet as I arrived. I hit the ground face-first, a little unsure of what happened at first, then bringing myself to get up, seeing Rei asleep. Soma and Hakuma-sensei were looking at me with a huge look of concern on their faces.

"You okay, Shio?" They said at the same time. Deja vu?

"I'm fine. Let's go." I smiled at the both of them.

"Rei is going to catch up to us a little later." Sensei grinned, looking at the mustached student of his. I was surprised that Miss Know-It-All hadn't waken up by now, and wondered what she had done to not get enough sleep.

"Okay~" And we were off. I decided to kick Rei once to wake her, which just barely worked. She groggily followed us, none of us had yet told her about the mustache drawn on her by Sensei that would probably never come off. The mission wasn't too urgent, so we were walking to begin with. The mission was described to us as follows:

"You all are to wipe out 3 Rogue Shinobi from Amegakure. They are of Chuunin Rank, and shouldn't be too hard for the best team out here." The last part said made me smile. I never thought that the Hokage would consider my rag-tag team the best, especially since we were Genin. The Chuunin exams weren't too far off, and this was a decent A-Rank mission for us to complete and show that we mean business. I'm not trying to seem cocky, but it's kind of hard not to.

We were about half-way to Amegakure, easily won against a few ambushes, barely getting a scratch on us. Of course, a lot of the attackers were laughing, distracted by Rei's mustache that she still is oblivious to, she just thinks that the assailants are over-confident and are laughing because of it. Putting that on her was the best thing Sensei could do, and I continued to hold in laughter and not tell her about it, a task that was especially hard for me. I stopped, looking to the now cloudy sky. It'd rain soon, and I love the rain almost as much as I loved my brother.

"We should probably hurry before it rains." Soma had suggested.

"No, let's not. It's gonna rain in Amegakure anyway, that's why it's called "The village of the Hidden **Rain**", smarty-pants. Or should I say, not so smarty-pants." I said, calmly walking beside Sensei with Soma and Rei out front. That ticked him off, but he knew the consequences for messing with me. I'm so glad I instilled fear into someone who was stronger than me. Huge advantage next time we fight.

"Whatever Shio.. You still have bed-head~." I came up behind him, grabbed his hair and pulled it. It was now raining pretty hard, so I threw him into the muddy ground, covering him in mud.

"Who's got bed head now, cocky son of a duck.." I walked past him and everyone else with a smile. He was about to start chasing me but noticed we had made it to Amegakure, so he stopped himself and slowed his chase down to a casual walk. Hakuma-sensei went in front, and we decided to let him do so. Safer that way. I watched Sensei closely to see how things were done involving a village that was literally hidden and was not very kind to visitors. He stood directly in front of the gates, two of the village Jounin were beside him.

**(Hakuma POV)**

"What is your business here?"

"The leader of your village has called us here."

**((Alright, at this point, you might be thinking that the leader of Amegakure is Pain. It is not. This all happened before Pain and Konan came into power, before the third Shinobi War. Hanzo is the leader at this point, and will be described soon enough.)) **

"Team Hakuma?"

"Yes."

And with that, the team and I were led into Amegakure, into the office of the leader, Hanzo.

"Hanzo and I had met once before, but that didn't make him trust me. He was a normal sized man, tall, nicely built, you get the point. He had always wore a respirator to keep from poisoning people. He had long hair, blondish. Brown eyes last time I saw him. To explain the respirator, when he was killed, a black salamander died. The village took the poison sack out of the salamander and put it inside him. He wears the respirator to keep the poison that he breathes from reaching people. Don't make fun of him, he's self-conscious toward a lot of people." I told the team and they nodded to my orders, letting me know I was understood. We were searched, something I had been through before. I saw no fear in the eyes of my students, Shio actually looked eager to meet Hanzo, who was now a friend of mine. We were allowed into his office, I stood in front of my students.

"Hakuma. Long time no see." Hanzo said as he stood from behind his desk, coming over to greet me. Yep, still had the respirator. He seems to have gotten taller, too.

"It's been a while, Hanzo. You called my team over here for a mission, correct?"

"Ah, yes..!" He said as he handed me two pictures. They were the Shinobi we were supposed to kill were on these pictures. I looked the two men over well, getting a good look at each of them and pointing out each of their distinguishing features. I had their faces memorized when Hanzo spoke once again.

"Got them already, huh, Hakuma?"

"Yes, sir, I reckon I do."

"Then hurry up and get out of here."

"Understood." I said as we left, Hanzo going back to his desk to probably work on papers that have something to do with affairs.

"Alright, guys, I know what they look like. One of them has a scar on his cheek."

**(Shiomi POV)**

Wait, what?

A scar on his cheek? Flashback.

_I remember his face even more clearly now. The murderer of my family, the sick bastard who brutally killed my mother, father, and brother without a second thought. The man who came after me and was going to kill me as well, had I not escaped. Was this the same man we were going after today?_

I growled at the thought of him. His existence disgusted me, and my eyes were flaring with revenge, with anger that would never be settled until he was gone. I was running, desperately wanting to find this killer and end him permanently. I felt someone grab her arm and pull her back.

"Shio, what's the matter?" Hakuma-sensei had stopped me, eyes filling with concern I could barely see behind the rage that filled mine. Then, I just realized something. My mind was speaking out loud, and Hakuma-sensei was looking at me.

"W-What if it's not him...?" Thank God Soma and Rei didn't hear this. They were heading for the hotel that we were going to stay at. We agreed that Hakuma and I would be the ones to take the enemy out ourselves, Soma and Rei would train to make sure they got stronger on the mission as well.

"What if it's not who, Shio?"

"If it's not... The man who..." I had to stop. I couldn't say anymore, and he knew what I was talking about. I didn't want to get to the point of crying, so we set out for the enemy's hideout, knowing a plan we didn't have. Oh well, what will be will be. I don't care if the man is my parent's murderer, either way he's dead. It wouldn't be long before we made it there and I was faced with my first kill. That shouldn't be too hard, as long as I play my cards right. Before I was finished with my thoughts, there we were. My eyes sparkled in excitement I couldn't contain any longer.

"Let's go, sensei." I said, thinking of a discreet way to get in.

"Alright. Stay behind me. Don't run off, either."

"Yes, sir.." And we were in. I had my sword(really new, awesome looking) ready for any battles. I looked around at the base and noticed how elaborate it was. Everything seemed to flow into the next, though, and it was sophisticated. I felt like Sensei and I really had a chance going for us, and I stopped to tighten my headband. Hakuma-sensei kept going further in, and I made sure to keep sight of him until the pathway became dark at a distance. I heard something that unsettled me and grabbed my sword as if grabbing on to dear life itself and ran into the darkness, searching for Sensei.

"Sensei...! Where are you?" I reached the end of the passage and saw him. Chained to a wall, passed out from a sedative most likely, his weapons still on his waist. I ran up to unchain him when someone came to me from behind and got stabbed in the stomach for messing with me. I continued my attempts to free him in vain, I decided to burn the chains. Of course, dealing with all the ninja who continuously came at me made it hard to do so. There were about 15 ninja on the floor when I finally got enough time to free Sensei, who was still unconscious, and lay him on the floor, standing in front of him as to guard him.

"Well, well, nice surprise we have here." This voice startled me, but no, it's not the man I'm after. Still a target though.

"Come out, coward." I felt a quick slice at my neck, before I knew it I was bleeding from that exact spot where a cut was now located.

"H-How in the world?" Then I saw him. Tall, obviously deserves the rank of Chuunin, maybe Jounin. He was looking at me with piercing eyes, although not those of a killer. Not the kind of killer I knew and dreaded. My sword was drawn. My eyes flared with a desire to kill I'd only seen once before, when I first met the man who sealed my family's fate. I looked back to Sensei once. His eyes were gently closed, breathing was even and he looked fine. Okay. I charged at him with all I had. Swinging my sword at his shoulder, I landed my hit but was punched in the gut with just as much force, sent into the wall behind me.

"...N-Ngh.." Back up again, I punched him with all I had and hoped it would hurt him some. I was right. He jumped back, throwing my sword out of his shoulder. I caught it by the blade, cutting into my hand. Oh well, I held the handle and slashed at his stomach, making every single move as perfect as I trained on. I smiled at this, the man grabbing my collar when I was through and smashing me into the wall yet again. Holding onto me and continuing to slam my body into the steel wall, I grabbed his arm and threw him away from me, then picked up my sword and landed a stab where his heart is. Hook, line, and sinker. Dead man. I withdrew my sword in the temporary safety of now and sat beside Sensei, who was just now waking up.

"Shio.."

"Morning, Sensei." He was looking me up and down as he stood up and looked me over. I was really beaten down already, blood all over me.

"Shio, go home."

"No."

"It's an order." I got up, just barely able to stand, and went to him, putting a hand on his arm, the hand that was cut into, my left hand. I looked at him, the fiery determination was still inside me. The man with the scar was dead, not much to be killed, honestly. I wasn't through yet.

"I'm staying."

"Fine. Let's go." He said, picking me up onto his shoulders and carrying me.

"P-Put me down.."

"No."

"Fine.." He led us down another hallway, much more broad and dark than the last.

"I'm going to handle this next guy, got it?"

"Crystal clear." He put me down for a second and again, just like the first time, we were ambushed. The man was shorter than the first, but more well built than him. He had spiked bluish hair and was carrying a katana.

"Lemme handle this, Shio. Stay here." Sensei activated his Byakugan and quicker than I handled the first, our second target was eliminated. He picked me back up onto his back and headed back to Amegakure. He healed me some but I was still in pain. Exhaustion suddenly took over and the passion in my eyes temporarily burned out. Next time I kill, it'll be back.

But for now, I just let them slowly close while in the arms of my da- I mean, teacher.


	10. Chapter 10

Story of an Angel, Chapter 10

**((Before we get started, I'm gonna make a few things clear: 1) Shiomi will be learning how to use her angel soon enough, 2) Hakuma and Shiomi will remain as close as a father and daughter would, anything more and that's just gross. 3) I'm trying to get these chapters written as quickly as I can, but it's hard with things like school and junk like that getting in my way, so deepest apologies for that! 4) You will be seeing more of Soma and Rei as well as many other characters sooner than you think. Anyway, we should probably get started. **

**-Ashuri~))**

****Song included: No Surprise- Daughtry~****

**(Shiomi POV)**

I woke up the next morning with a huge pounding in my head and a sound memory of what happened yesterday. We were still in Amegakure, but apparently, I overslept again and the team was waiting for me as usual. I really can't let this streak go on much longer.. Anyways, I quickly got ready to go and after a few smart allic comments from Soma and another hanging out of a window, we left to go see Hanzo for the second time to let him know that we completely took out the two men that were given to us and be sent back to Konoha. Of course, Hakuma-sensei took over with this task yet again, seeing how it'd be easier and much more professional to let the Jounin talk rather than a few kids.

**(Hakuma POV)**

We stepped into Hanzo's office, all of us always feeling a little nervous just like anyone in the face of this man would. Fearing that if we made the wrong move, then "BAM" we're through.

"So, you completed the mission, did you?"

"Yes, sir, we did. It wasn't the easiest task to accomplish, but we still finished the job for you, sir."

"I see. Very good, then." Hanzo said, handing me my payment to distribute accordingly.

"We'll be on our way. Thanks, Hanzo."

"I should be thanking you, Hakuma." He said as we left the dimly lit room. Well, there you have it. First A-Rank mission completed without a hitch. We decided to head straight back to the village, until Soma chose to take a small detour to Iwagakure. He ran in that direction, not really knowing where he was going.

"C'mon you guys~! Let's not go home yet!" Shiomi was easily beckoned to chase after him, which she did accordingly. Rei and I followed behind the two of them, my having a sound knowledge of exactly where we were headed. I stopped the two playing cat and mouse and told them.

"You do realize you're heading toward Iwagakure, The Hidden Rock Village, correct?" Shiomi nodded, Soma was backing away from the path he had taken. What for, I never figured out.

"N-Nevermind that, l-let's just go home, okay..?" Soma had changed from enthusiastic to scared for his life. I knew I'd have to take him home, but if Rei and Shiomi wanted to continue on their own, I'd let them.

"C'mon, Rei, let's leave this scaredy-cat to go home and we can go see Iwagakure."

"Is that okay with you, Sensei?"

"Yep. I'm gonna come after you two when I report to the Hokage and drop Mr. Softy off at his place, sound good?" They both nodded in agreement and took off for Iwagakure.

"Come on, Soma. Let's take you home."

"Sorry about that, Hakuma."

"It's fine. Everyone has their reasons." We talked about a lot of things as we walked home.

Makes me wonder why the two girls are so eager to go to Iwagakure..

**(Rei POV)**

Shio and I were really excited to just see this village. Of course, we'd been there once before during our time at the academy. I know it may sound a little dangerous for a bunch of kids, but we had escorts.

_"Alright class, remember it's only a tour. Stay with the class and don't run off anywhere." Chigumi told us as we waited for the tour to begin. _

_"Hey Soma, Rei, let's go find some ninja from here..~!" Shio whispered to Soma and I. _

_"No, Shio, Chigumi-sensei just said to not run off..!" I warned. _

_"Just for a minute! They won't know we're gone!" She said, running off through the village. _

**(Shiomi POV)**

_I was running through the streets of Iwagakure, looking around at all the strong ninja that inhabitated it. I was so surprised at how different they were compared to the Leaf ninja I was used to seeing. I kept running and saw the academy that they had here. I saw my group of classmates out front and caught up with them. In front of the academy was the only tree I had seen throughout the whole village. Under it was a boy. He was my age, dusty blonde hair with his bangs over his left eye. He was wearing a brown shirt and he was looking directly at me who was staring at him. I actually felt myself blush a little and saw him do the same. This just happened, and I'm not really sure why. I heard someone call him, and he ran off. _

_"Deidara-kun!" Must've been his teacher calling him back inside. Rei grabbed my arm and I followed, still wondering who that kid was. _

Flashback over, this was about 3 1/2 years ago. There are chances that the boy known as Deidara no longer lives there, that he was killed, anything could happen. If he's not here, then it was a lost cause. Oh well, may as well enjoy our time away from home. We arrived at the village and walked right through. Iwagakure was used to visitors, so nobody stopped us entering. Rei and I both knew why we were here, who we were looking for. My eyes were wandering the town when I bumped into someone, falling back a little and hittting the ground on my butt.

"Hey, are you okay..?" I heard someone ask me. It wasn't Rei, so I looked up and saw him. His hair the exact same way but in a small ponytail, same dark eyes. He held his hand out to me and I took it, standing up and dusting myself off.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. My fault. By the way, I'm Deidara.." He looked away when he said his name, almost as if he was nervous to say it. He blushed lightly, probably because he remembered me. I was shocked that he was blushing and smiled at him.

"Name's Shiomi. Pleasure, Deidara-san." I acted like I'd never met him before and he looked so confused.

"Shiomi, huh..? Un.. The pleasure's all mine, Shiomi." That familiar with me already? Who does he think he is?

"Well, again, sorry about that. Later." I said nonchalantly and left. He stared after me, knowing he had seen my red hair before. He walked away, shell-shocked.

"Rei, I told you I'd see him!"

"He kinda seems like a jerk, almost."

"Maybe. Oh well, life goes on."

"With or without us." We said, laughing on our way out of the village. Sensei had always said that life went on with or without you, and we agreed completely. We ran into Hakuma on our way out, he looked slightly shocked to see us.

"All done, ladies?"

"Yes, sir~!" And he escorted us home without any problems.

We spent the rest of the day training. Chuunin exams kept coming closer and closer, and it seems that I can't get stronger. I had kept trying so desperately, yet it never worked. Soma and Rei were sparring with one another when I chose to take a break and watch them. I saw Soma land a kick to Rei's stomach, sending her back a little. Next thing you know, she's pinning him to the ground, forcing his head into the ground. I was staring at this with huge, curious eyes when I heard Hakuma-sensei clap his hands to end the spar. Rei let go of Soma, walking over to me and sitting beside me on the grass.

"How'd I do?"

"What do you mean? That was great~!"

"It wasn't that good, was it?"

"Much better than what I could do~." I had sparred with Rei, and she had sparred with Soma, so next would be Soma and I. I stood up to prepare myself, and Soma was resting on a tree, probably waiting on me. I looked at Sensei, who was asleep, leaning on a different tree. Soma and I may as well get started, so I stepped to the area of the training ground that he and Rei had fought at. I tightened the glove on my right hand and made sure my headband wasn't falling off or anything. I had a pretty good idea that I would lose this fight, but I didn't care. It was a spar, after all. Not anything to get worked up about. Soma walked over, smiling like he hadn't ever smiled in his life. I grinned, drawing the small yet useful katana I currently had in my possession. I felt like I would win, suddenly, and that feeling wouldn't leave me forever. My eyes had an obvious change, apparently. Soma was looking at me and nothing else.

"What's the matter, Soma?"

"Y-Your eyes, Shio.. They're..." They were green. I now know that. I had my mother's eyes, now more than before.

"L-Let's not worry about that, okay? Just fight me." And so it began.

Soma started, coming at me with all he had a little early for my taste. I attempted at a stab to his shoulder, something that would put him down in an instant, but he chose to dodge it, just barely, then grab my hand that held the blade and twisted my wrist, pushing my back down with his other hand forcefully, eventually into the ground. He had my arm twisted behind me and had me down. Lucky me, Sensei woke up. He was watching us intently, and I know that he won't stop the fight. He knows I can do better than this, and when I saw that, I smiled, that fire sparking in my eyes once again. Using my free hand, I reached around to Soma, grabbed his hair and flipped him over, getting up and making sure I had my katana ready, I pointed it at his throat, smirking at the fact that if he moved, I'd slit his neck open.

"Move and you're dead." Most serious voice possible got me a thumbs-up from Hakuma-sensei. He came in and broke us up, then, as we stood, he surprised the hell out of me when he used his Gentle Fist technique on the both of us, so quick I couldn't see it if I wanted to.

"Agh...!" Soma had it the hardest, having never experienced it. I blinked, not really sure what really had happened. I fell onto my knees (purposely), and took it all in. I just about defeated my rival again. I could somehow sense my eyes change back to the normal sky blue that I was used to, but really couldn't stand, literally. The others were ready to go home, seeing how it was late. Hakuma-sensei made sure that the other two were okay before he asked me about my eyes.

"Shio, Soma told me your eyes changed color."

"Yeah, they must have. Doesn't mean I know anything about it."

"Well, we're gonna have to look into it, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You alright to go home?" I stood, apparently okay now.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Shio." He smiled and began walking away.

"Bye~."

My mood had just been raised. I'm not sure if it was the fight or just knowing that I was alone to do what I pleased. Hm... I could either:

1) Train

2) Go home

3) Listen to music

Let's go with all of them, in order by 1 and 3 together, then 2. I picked out one of my favorite songs and my little MP3 player I always kept in my pocket **((I'm just gonna go ahead and give them technology. Not cell phones, just MP3s.)) **and put in my earbuds. I chose to work on my taijutsu, and so while my music played, I did so, unintentionally singing along just a little.

_"It's no surprise that I won't be here tomorrow, I can't believe that I stayed till today._

_Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow, But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise._

_It came out like a river once I let it out, _

_When I thought that I wouldn't know how._

_Held onto it forever just pushing it down._

_Felt so good to let go of it now._

_Not wrapping this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why. _

_It's no surprise that I won't be here tomorrow, I can't believe that I stayed till today._

_Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow, _

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise...~" _

By the time I finished singing, I was done training. I took a break, choosing to not rest under a tree, but in one. It must have been pretty comfy there, because I was watching the stars for a while before I either blacked out or fell asleep.

"Shio.. Shio!" Who was waking me up on this lovely morning? The one and only Ayumi Haruno.

"W-What's the problem, Ayumi..?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay~."

"You woke me up. Because you thought I wasn't okay while you know how much I love my sleep!"

"Yup."

"Ayumi!" I jumped out of the tree, tackling her to the ground.

"What? I had fun, but now I gotta run~!" She got up and ran off.

"It rhymed~!" She yelled to me, standing flabbergasted.

"That girl has a whole bunch of problems.." I said as I walked around the village, giving and recieving a few "Hello"s. I went back home, and as I made my way to the door:

"Murasaki no bara..?" Woah.. I mean, Woah! A huge bouquet of purple roses right on my doorstep. I picked them up and held them close as I unlocked the door and found some water to put these in. I'd get one petal off of one rose and make a bookmark out of it. Oh, a note~.

"Shio,

We all just wanted to wish you luck on the Chuunin exams. We know how you love purple roses, so we're showing our good wishes with them.

Don't give up, no matter how hard it gets. You'll do great~

Sincerely,

Your friends at Konoha Ninja Academy."

All those little kids putting together their money to get me something.. How sweet~ Chigumi-sensei must've persuaded them to do it. I found something to keep the rose petal I picked from wilting and used it in my book, replacing the paper bookmark I'd been using for a while. The rest of the day was spent reading with the happiest state of mind I'd probably ever have. I mean, preparation can't be just all training.

Right?


	11. Chapter 11

Story of an Angel, Chapter 11

***Song included: Facedown- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus***

**(Shiomi POV)**

That night had been extremely needed, seeing how I hadn't been given much "me" time in a while. I woke up this morning feeling truly awesome. I had left my book open and fell asleep, whoops. I closed it and put it away on my bookshelf, then looked out my window for just a second. I was looking down at the little kids, who were already out playing. Just then, another little "vision" if you will.

_I saw a little girl, not much younger than me, 8 maybe. She had blonde hair that wasn't the best looking. She had blue eyes, and the little clothing she wore was over-worn and tattered. She was holding what looked like a basket of apples, and she looked scared, almost like she stole her fruit that she now held.. _

Well, what could I say? She was looking at me like I could save her life, but I'd never seen her before and I doubt I would until I was at least 16. Oh well, that aside, I made my way to our team's meeting point. Everyone was there already, unfortunate as it is. They were talking, and I could hear it from where I was.

"So, you all can tell Shio that I'll be out for the day. I have to place my recommendations for you all to be included in the Chuunin Exams. You are free today to do what you wish."

"Alright, we'll tell her. I can't believe that we're gonna be in the Chuunin Exams, Soma~!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The dates of the exams have been moved up to next week, seeing how there are other nations with issues about the regular scheduling."

"What? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"No kidding. You all have to be ready. That's why I have to do the recommendations today. Alright, let me go. Later." And he was gone. I walked up behind the two shocked shinobi and laughed.

"Well, what are we gonna do today~?"

"I'll probably just stay home, daydream all day. What about you, Soma?"

"I'll train. Duh~."

"Well, I should go see the kids at the academy." And with that, I waved goodbye to the two of them and went on my way. As I walked to the Ninja Academy, I thought about a few students in particular who had caught my eye during my past visits at the Academy.

(*) 1) Junichi Uzumaki was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was really goofy and liked to have fun. Of course, he had his bad days, but overall he was a good kid.

(*) 2) Shilla Yunoki was a little shy, with red hair like mine and deep scarlet eyes. She kept to herself a lot and always looked away when she talked.

(*) 3) Hiroki Yaruhi had brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't speak much either, but had an obvious attraction to Shilla and wasn't hiding it.

Anyway, these three were obviously going to be teammates. Maybe they'd be mine. They had just started at the academy and looked a little too young to join. They were the youngest of the bunch, 6 maybe. They had grown on me, and I was fond of them as well. I went to go see the three of them and we decided to go to the nearby woods to train a little. Since I recently found my chakra nature to be lightning, Hiroki could maybe learn a few moves from me and Vice-Versa. We had gotten to our destination and before I could have any idea what was going on, I saw Junichi and Hiroki running away from me and after Shilla, who was grabbed by a ninja from Sunagakure. I could tell by the headband. Everything else was unable to catch my eye seeing how he was covered head to toe so that I could not see who he was. He had Shilla and was running from me and before I knew it, he had her tied to a tree with a kunai at her throat. This guy, whoever he was, wasn't messing around.

"You," he said, pointing the kunai to me.

"Forfeit from the Chuunin Exams and I'll let her go."

"Not happening. You'll just let her go, seeing how you've got two quick minded ninja at your back ready to stab into you like there's no tomorrow." He looked behind to clarify this, and there truly was a Junichi and a Hiroki standing right behind him, giving little child glares that were cute and scary at the same time.

"Alright then, well,~" What happened next was crazy, to put it in one word. The ninja right then had came at me with an obvious intent to kill. I took him down single-handedly, and when I thought I had finished him off, he vanished.

"What the..." I picked up Shilla and put her on my shoulders. She had been scared and was shaking a little from the ordeal. I held on to her tightly as the three of us made our way back to the village.

"Shiomi-sama~! You were awesome out there!" Junichi was a real fan of me, I guess. I was also getting used to being addressed as "sama" by these three, which was cute in their little kiddy voices that have still yet to fully develop. Junichi began to attempt to re-enact my fight, which made Hiroki and Shilla laugh more than a little. I smiled at the three of them getting along like there was nothing to be declared as wrong to begin with and I was overjoyed at how easy it was for them to forget things like that, I almost envied that trait that naive children always had. They reminded me of myself six years ago. Amazing I wasn't that much older than them yet I was considered a superior. That aside, we made it to the Academy and I dropped them off. As I walked home I wondered what Rei was doing right now...

**(Rei POV)**

I was sitting on my balcony, doing relatively nothing. I thought about Soma and his face came to my mind when I actually saw him walking down the street. I blushed when he stopped under me. Directly under me.

"Hey, Rei, can we talk?" His tone was serious yet oh so attractive as usual.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I jumped off the balcony, landing beside him. We walked a while until we were alone and he grabbed my hands and looked at me in a way Soma naturally wouldn't. I was getting a little suspicious.

"I want you to forfeit from the Exams." Alright. Since when did he give half a crap about me?

"I won't forfeit, Soma." Although that idea was on the tip of my tongue.

"Please, Rei, you need to, it's for your own good."

"I won't and that's it." I knew this Soma was a fake and grabbed him, throwing him into a pole. Yep. Fake. He was Sand Village, with his entire body covered. I used my Shadow Possession and threw two kunai at him, both toward his heart and he did the same. I released my jutsu just in time for me to react and for him to not be so lucky. I win~. He loses. Ha. I walked back home, feeling a little disappointed that the Soma I was with was truly not him...

**(Soma POV)**

I was out training in my favorite spot. I felt especially calm and smiled that I had actually been able to feel that way. My earphones were in and I was jamming along with the music.

_"Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy, one look gets the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around, I see what's going down. _

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror, tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. _

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.."_

Just then there were three ninja, all from the Village hidden in the Sand. They surrounded me, and while I still had my earbuds in, I could make out what one of them said.

"Forfeit from the Chuunin exams."

"Never." _"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now when she falls to the ground?" _Before they could say any more, I finished them. What lousy ninja they were. What a weird day this has been. I walked home, really not wanting any more twists in my day to go on.

_"Facedown in the dirt, she said: 'This doesn't hurt.' She said: 'I.. I've finally had enough..!' It's comin' around again."_

**(Shiomi POV)**

Man, what a day. The Chuunin Exams were a week away. They were almost here and I had almost been persuaded to back out from it. I had to make it. I had to succeed and I can't even fathom quitting now. Soma and Rei needed me, and I needed them. I was at home, thinking about this when Ayumi jumped into my window from outside.

"Heya, Shio~! I heard you, Soma, and Rei are gonna be in the Chuunin Exams~~"

"Yeah, what about your team?" I didn't know much on her team. All I remembered was their names and what they were strong with.

1) Hanataro Tsuchiura was her first teammate. He had greenish hair and dark yellow eyes. He was best with genjutsu, If I'm not mistaken. He was prominently quiet, but was nice all the same. (*)

2) Len Inuzuka was the second. He had his little dog buddy, Kagemaru, with him wherever he went. He had brown hair and dog-like eyes with triangular marks on each of his cheeks. He had his taijutsu strengths since he had his puppy friend. (*)

"We're gonna be in it for sure. And we're gonna smash your team, too~!"

"I'm not so sure about that~~."

"Well we are, and especially during the written part of it."

"You're over-confident, cocky almost."

"You're not confident enough."

"Whatever." I saw a vision of her and I charging at eachother in a huge arena, but I wasn't going to say anything to her about it, that would raise her spirits even more.

"Well, later~." And she was gone. Today just can't get any better...~! I thought to myself as sarcastic as I could.

**(Hakuma POV)**

I had just left the selection meeting with a smile. The Sand ninja who had helped prove that my students were ready came back with raving reviews. I knew that my kids would do well and they'd disappoint me if they didn't deliver. The rival team consisting of Haruno, Tsuchiura, and Inuzuka, AKA Team Kurama were really close to surpassing us.(*) We had completed more missions than they had, mostly D-rank though, and we always held grudges against one another. They were always butting heads, and I let them because it brought some sort of rivalry and determination to do better than the other team into their lives. Having team Kurama really helped our team as a whole out and we weren't gonna take it for granted. I went home and prepared for tomorrow. Amazing that for the first time I had not seen any member of my team on the way there.

As long as they're ready for the Chuunin Exams..

**(Shiomi POV)**

I read a little more of my book in my windowsill before jumping onto my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**((Well, I didn't have the best of times making this chapter. There's not much for me to write about until we finally get to the Chuunin Exams. Anyways, I hope you liked it and are waiting anxiously for Chapter 12. I'm sorry this chapter may not be as long as desired, but you can thank my sister for rushing me. **

**-A.W.))**


	12. Chapter 12

Story of an Angel, Chapter 12

**(Songs included: Brighter than the sun, Colbie Caillat; Nothing, The Script)**

****(Shiomi POV)****

Before I knew it, The Chuunin Exams had come. I was with butterflies in my stomach as soon as my team and I walked into the classroom that we used to spend our days in so long ago. It seemed like a long time, but three years isn't really that long, is it? Anyways, we were assigned seats apart from each other. I was in the farthest row back on the left side, and I could just barely make Soma out on the other side of the room in the middle past all of the other "Genin" that had signed up; Most of which looking like Jounin. Rei was in the first row in the flat center of the room. I had figured out the reason why Hakuma had told us about cheating.

_"Getting caught cheating will lead to you being disqualified."_

Getting _caught_ cheating. That simply means that we will probably need to cheat, but we have to do it so discreetly that nobody notices. Of course, everyone else will be cheating as well, so I'll probably just handle it without needing to cheat. The proctor, who looked pretty mean to me, was Kagota Mitarashi. Jounin rank, he had a look about him that could drive fear into just about anyone. Every single time he looked my way I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to seem like the over-confident type, and hope that it wasn't going along like that. I sighed.

"Kuso..." I breathed. Yep, I was nervous. I just have to remember what's at stake. I laid my head on the desk and stared over at Soma, looking with the exact same expression as me.

****(Soma POV)****

I looked out the window on my left, seeing all the students outside, playing a game that I'd never seen before. This was the first round, and I couldn't let it leave my mind. How was I going to even think of cheating? Sure, I'd planted things on the desk that are so small you couldn't see it but it can take the information from one paper and send it right back to me. Maybe if I did nothing the whole time, he'd leave me alone and I'd still pass.

No time to ponder what to do, Kagota-san began to pass out papers and all were silent. I wasn't ready for this at all so I chose to leave my pencil on the desk and not even choose to look at my exam. Suddenly, curiosity got the best of me and I held the sheet up to get a better look. As my eyes wandered the page, I realized that Shiomi and Rei could pass this so easy.

"...I wish I was a girl sometimes..."

****(Rei POV)****

The other two were so lucky. They were able to look over shoulders just to get the answers. People would be looking over _my _shoulder for answers, which I was reluctant to think about.

"This test is gonna be left blank." said Len Inuzuka. He was sitting on the left of me, and I could tell by his look that he missed having Kagemaru with him. I got down to business and began writing down answers and formulas to complete the first part of becoming a Chuunin.

****(Shiomi POV)****

"If lines x and y are parallel and the formula for x is y=3/2x-5 then what is the formula for line y that goes through the point (2,0)?" I just had to re-read this out loud to myself in order to figure it out. Why were these things so complicated..? I could see on my left someone attempting to cheat off of me so I wrote down the wrong answer and right after he scribbled something down on his. Got him. It was a 6 page packet to be complete in 2 hours. I could accomplish that. An hour was gone in what seemed like the blink of an eye. I had finished the exam by then. I had my head over my paper so nobody else could see, and fixed all my wrong answers when nobody watched. There was this creepy guy below me. He had red hair and didn't look like he was from Konohagakure.

"Must be a Sand.." All Sunagakure ninja looked the same to me, which meant they were all creepers. I decided to take a short nap and made sure I didn't drool on my paper..

...

"All papers to be handed in now."

"H-Huh..?" I woke to the sound of Mitarashi cueing us to pass our papers in. There were too many others around, I had suddenly realized. Mostly Amegakure and Konohagakure though. As I handed my sheet to Mitarashi, he took a look at it, nodded, and then moved on. I could leave, so I stepped outside and as I did I noticed that everyone else left their papers on the desk and left along with me.

****(Kagota POV)****

As everyone else left the room, I picked up the paper on the left side of the room in the middle row. The name at the top of the paper was 'Soma Uchiha'.

"Heh.. Smart kid, not putting a single answer down.."

****(Rei POV)****

I ran around town, looking for the others when I bumped into Hanataro Tsuchiura. I didn't even see him, I was too busy searching for Shio and Soma. He looked shocked to see me and I noticed him flustered and his face was turning crimson.

"G-Gomenasai, Nara-sempai.." He bowed his head apologetically.

"It's fine, Hanataro. It was my fault. Sorry about that." I said and ran off.

Why he became so shy, I still don't know.

****(Shiomi POV)****

I found Shilla, Junichi and Hiroki in front of my apartment waiting for me. Shilla was sitting in front of the door, half-asleep. Junichi and Hiroki seemed to be keeping guard of her as I walked up to them.

"Miss me that much?" I just had to ask.

"Not at all. We're here because we were bored."

"Sure, Hiroki. Sure..~"

"Hiroki and Shilla wanted to come out here, I just had to tag along."

"You don't have to do anything they want you to. Are they your parents, Junichi?"

"Nope."

"Alrighty then." I unlocked the door and let the three kids inside. They had wanted to see what it was like to be on their own, so I said they could stay the night IF their parents said yes. They left to go get permission and I sat on my bed sharpening my arsenal of weapons, turned on my iPod and listened, humming along with whatever was playing at the time.

_"Stop me on the corner, swear you hit me like a vision. I-I-I wasn't expectin'. _

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it? _

_Don't you blink you might miss it. See, we got a right to just love it or leave it._

_You find it and keep it 'cause it ain't everyday you get the chance to say._

_Oh, this is how it starts. _

_Lightning strikes the heart, it goes off like a gun. Brighter than the sun._

_Oh, we could be the stars falling from the sky. _

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun._

_I've never seen it, but I found this love._

_I'm undefeated, you better believe I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had 'cause you're so damn beautiful._

_Read it, it's signed and delivered, let's seal it. Boy, we go together like peanuts and Paydays, Marley and reggae. _

_And everybody needs to get the chance to say."_

And, Junichi was tackle-hugging me from the open door.

"Ah~! Welcome back. What did your parents say?"

"They said that I could as long as someone's watching me."

"Good, now to just wait on Hiroki and Shilla."

"Maaaayybe they're kissing somewhere in town."

"They're too young for that." Why haven't I had my first kiss yet?

"Have you had a boyfriend yet, Shio-san?"

"Nope. I'd rather not. Better things to focus on."

"But that guy on your team looks like he wouldn't mind dating you."

"Who? Soma?"

"Yeah, that Uchiha kid."

"Are you out of your mind?" I thought out loud.

"I'm not. I just thought you two'd look cute together." The image of Soma and I almost made me- Nevermind that.

"Would not!"

"Would too."

"No."

"Yep."

"Never."

"Anything's possible."

"Not anymore."

"It'll happen, Shio-san. Trust me."

"What'll happen?" Soma was in my windowsill, looking like he just got there.

"That you and Shio will-" I cut Junichi off by putting my hand over his mouth. I was blushing, I could tell.

"That we'll what, Shio~?" Soma said as he jumped down from the sill and took a step closer to me.

"N-Nani mo nai.." Nervous, again? Yeah, I get that way a lot lately.

"Tell me, Shio."

"I said it was nothing, so just get out..!" I was on the verge of tears as I said this and I knew yelling at Soma was a mistake.

"Sayonara, Shio." And he disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke.

"Kuso..!" I had completely forgotten that Junichi was in the room and briefly apologized to him, leaving to go for a long walk.

****(Soma POV)****

"Why was she acting like that?"

Shio was that nervous around me, but she usually isn't. I knew something was wrong and had to get to the bottom of it. I walked home, almost sulking that she was acting this way.

"Hey, Soma." I looked up to see Hakuma about 10 feet in front of me, smiling as always. I attempted to do the same but couldn't. I looked back toward the ground.

"Hi, Hakuma-sensei.." I said and walked past him depressedly. I wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone as I took a detour to my favorite training spot.

****(Hakuma POV)****

"I wouldn't bring someone down when they already look as bad as you.." I said to Soma as he walked by. Why was everyone so down today? Shiomi ran into me earlier and acted just about the same way. I sighed and wondered if Rei was exactly like this. As if reading my mind, there she was.

"Sensei, do you know what's wrong with Soma and Shio?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Well, at least she wasn't like the others.

"Let's find out a little more on _why _they are how they are, shall we?" I asked her, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Let's." She headed off to find Soma and I went to go after Shio.

Konoha was a big town, but everybody knew who everybody else was, and it was easy to ask a few shopkeepers if they had seen Shio pass by. Eventually I was led to the outskirts of town. I looked up in the trees because I knew that was where she liked to hide. I crouched under the one that she was so high in and closed my eyes. A single tear fell from the tree into my hand.

****(Shiomi POV)****

Someone was under me. I could sense them, but I didn't really care because I was too pissed off at myself to care. I was crying, and it was a little, but still. I barely ever cried since back then, but I didn't know how I felt and that bothers the hell out of me. Why did it have to be like this? It's impossible to like someone like Soma.

Isn't it?

****(Rei POV)****

I was watching Soma as he trained, unnoticed, hopefully. He hadn't said anything to me, but his fighting was different compared to usually. His emotions reflected everything. I frowned a little as I thought about this. He didn't deserve to feel this way, nor did Shio.

"I just wish you guys would admit how you feel.." And walked away.

****(Soma POV)****

"I just wish you guys would admit how you feel.." That was Rei.. Since when was she there? I shook her out of my thoughts as I did Shio. I put my earbuds in and continued to train.

_"Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter? _

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her. _

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smilin' but I'm dyin', tryin' not to drag my feet._

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many, I know that I'll never."_

Man, my life sucks right now.

****(Hakuma POV)****

Should I go and comfort her? How would I when I'd never felt the way she or Soma had? I wouldn't be able to relate to her, which would make my words meaningless.

To me, though, they were the luckiest people in the world..

****(Rei POV)****

I went home, exhausted from the events of today and ready to just forget everything. I knew that Soma and Shio would be fine in the end. I was jealous, though, even just a little. I wished I had someone to be confused over.

Night.~

****(Shiomi POV)****

I decided that it was getting late, so I climbed down from my tree, surprised to see Hakuma-sensei sleeping under it. Not wanting to wake him, I smiled a little and left him, heading home.

"I think I like you, Soma."

I made it home and saw Shilla, Hiroki, and Junichi crowded in front of my door, again.

"Shiomi, are you okay? Junichi told us everything." Shilla said, concern filling her voice.

"I'm fine, thanks guys. All of your parents agreed to letting you all stay with me?"

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"Sleepover~!" And I let them inside. They had brought sleeping bags and pillows and all the other things people brought to sleep-overs.

From there, it was all a blur.

****(Soma POV)** **

I was watching Shiomi from one of her windows as she was having a pillow-fight with her three little followers. I smiled and thought about earlier, amazed that she could move on so quickly from something as devastating as that. She saw me.

****(Shiomi POV)****

I looked at my window only to see Soma there.

"Soma!" I called out his name but when I blinked, he was gone.

****(Soma POV)****

I left before she could say anything other than my name.

**((How was it? Finally got this done. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, seeing how it has some levels of suspense in it. Thanks for reading~!**

**-A.W.))**


	13. Chapter 13

Story of an Angel, Chapter 13

**((And the Chuunin Exams move along. I'm so glad to be back to typing this story and hope it's enjoyable. Let's get started, shall we~?**

**-A.W.))**

****(Shiomi POV)****

When I woke up the next morning, the three kids were long gone. My head was pounding and my room was a mess. Perfect. Soma hadn't really came back into my mind, thankfully enough. Did I really see him in my window the night before? Of that I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was late for the second part of the exam. That wouldn't go well. I rushed to get ready and ran out the door. As I made it to the Forest of Death, I took a look at all the people here to become Chuunin and suddenly became really anxious to get this over with. I found Soma and Rei, choosing to not look at Soma whatsoever. We went over the game plan one last time.

"Alright, so here's how it'll go. We only fight if we have to, not running into enemies if we can avoid them. We will probably get a Heaven Scroll, and Earth Scrolls are typically hard to find. If we can get to a team who doesn't seem to be the strongest with a Earth Scroll, we'll take them on and hopefully win. Got it?" I said straight out, suddenly forgetting about troubles with Soma.

"Yeah, I got it." Rei obviously had it all down.

"Sure."

"Alright, you guys. There are gonna be people who will probably try and clone themselves as us. We're gonna need a code word to make sure that we aren't letting people into our group."

"And you have some idea on what that should be?" Soma said skeptically.

"I was gonna ask you two if you did." I said directed toward Rei and Soma.

"I have one." Rei said, then writing the word down onto our hands as to not let anyone hear. The word was 'Dango'. Best idea.

"Alright then, let's get up there so we can hear the proctor well enough." And we ran up to the front of the crowd. To my surprise, the proctor looked just like Chigumi-sensei, but was different somehow. I pondered this idea when she spoke up.

"Okay. This is the Second Round of the Chuunin Exams. I'm Carina Umino. Some of you may know my twin sister, Chigumi. Let's get down to the rules.

First: Since this is in fact the Forest of Death and you all are competing, I cannot deny that some of you may _not _come out alive.

Second: Each team of 3 will receive a scroll. It will be either a Earth or Heaven Scroll. Since there are 16 teams, we will divide the amount of each equally.

Finally: You all will be taken to one of eight entrance gates. That is where you begin. Once you have your two scrolls, you'll head to the watchtower in the center of the forest, where you will wait until there are a total of four teams inside. From there, the Second Round ends."

I blinked, having taken a second to take all of it in. We were given a Heaven Scroll, as anticipated, and were leaded to Gate 6. The only other team with us was our rivals, Team Kurama. They, unfortunately, also had a Heaven Scroll, as Ayumi had shown and informed us of.

"We could work together to get the scrolls we need." Len Inuzuka pointed out. "That way we'll both go to the final round."

"That's a great idea, but we'll be taken down easier." Said Rei, butting heads with Len.

"Come on, you guys. We're about to go in." Soma was standing in front of the gate, expectantly waiting to be let inside.

"Aww, Soma, chill out." Hanataro said, being the eternal rival of Soma.

Then, the gates opened and promptly closed and locked behind us.

"We should just go straight for the tower, seeing how everyone else will be heading that way as well." I told the group. "We'll split up and find our scrolls then meet up at the tower."

They nodded and we went our seperate ways. I was in front of Soma and Rei and Rei was holding the scroll, keeping it hidden. As we walked, I heard someone talking, so I stopped and as if on cue, Soma and Rei did as well. As I peered through the bushes, I saw a team. Not much older than us, but strong. Amegakure, by the headbands they wore. I could just barely make out an Earth Scroll among them.

"Soma, Rei.." I whispered, low enough for them to not hear me. When I received no response, I had to turn around to see what was going on.

There was one of the Ame ninja directly in front of me. I could see Soma and Rei behind him with their mouths covered by the hands of the other two and kunai at their necks.

"Oh hell.." I turned around back toward the clearing beyond the bushes and saw the scroll lying there. I'd take these guys out first, then grab the scroll and run with it. Soma was almost broken free from his captor, not afraid of the threat in front of him. I watched him as he kicked the ninja in his shin and as he let go, Soma was breaking his arms and throwing him into a tree, knocking him out cold. I watched this in awe and was amazed that he did the exact same thing to Rei's opponent.

All I did was merely grab the remaining ninja's head and twisted it so fast and hard that I broke his neck, letting him fall to the ground. To think, these guys were 14 at tops and could have killed us.

What were people teaching kids these days?

The ninja I thought I had killed was a clone, and the real one had both Soma and Rei in his clutches. Why them? I had no jutsu, barely any taijutsu, and no gen. I was hopeless.

"Kuso..." Suddenly, I thought of my mother. Maybe I could ask her for help. No, it's a really bad chance that would work. Better a little chance than none, though, right? I folded my hands in a small prayer that I said to myself. In it I asked, no, begged for strength. For something that would help me save my friends. I couldn't make out what happened so well, but I remember feeling this light surround me, and honestly, I felt as though I was stronger, that I could take this guy down. I took a deep breath and walked to my enemy, grabbed both of his arms and pulled them while putting my foot into his chest. Eventually, after a while of pulling, there was an audible _"Snap" _and his arms were broken.

"Woah..." I heard Rei barely whisper. I didn't feel any pain as the ninja bashed his head with mine as hard as he could. I drew a single kunai and stabbed him where his heart would be. I removed it and he fell to the ground. I could feel the light surrounding me fade, a smile was on my face.

"Let's go." I said happily as I made my way toward the Scroll.

I grabbed the Earth Scroll and as I did, a trap sent me into a tree inside of a net. Great. I use a kunai to cut me down and we're on our way. Of course, I had no idea where team Kurama was or how they were doing, all I knew was that they would make it. Soma, Rei, and I eventually made it to the watchtower. As we made osk me some our way inside, we realized we were the first ones here. It had only been about 3 hours and we already completed our task. Soma and Rei felt it was necessary to question me.

"What was that huge light thingy, Shio~?" Asked the Oh-So curious Rei.

"II have no idea."

"Do you think you can control it..?" Soma finally spoke up.

"Possibly. I can't be for sure."

"Well, if it's possible, then do it." His voice had a certian coldness to it I coudn't explain.

"Soma, is something the matter?" I barely had the courage to ask.

"I'll just go into the other room, give you two some space." And with that, Rei left.

"Tell me, Soma."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Liar. Ever since the other day you-"

"I what? I want to know how you feel, Shio.. This tension between us isn't working." His emotions turned from distanced to warm and yearning yet confused.

"Why don't you tell me, huh? It's always gotta be Shio. Shio this, Shio that-" By then his lips were centimeters from mine.

"S-Soma..."

"Heeeeyy, Shio~!" The moment's atmosphere was completely broken by the one and only Ayumi Haruno. I was blushing as was Soma, and we looked away from each-other to not make it seem like anything was going on.

"What do you want, Ayumi...?" I said, anger simmering in my tone.

"Jus' wanted to let'cha know my group is second to finish. Betcha you were third."

"Actually, we were first."

"I-Impossible..!" She was so shocked I had to laugh.

"It's in the record books. We were first. We won and you L-O-S-T."

"Grrrh...!" And she stomped out of the room. I turned to Soma, who was seconds from banging his head into a wall. Instinctively, I stopped him.

"What's your problem?"

"Nani mo nai."

"Lies. Tell me, now."

"Alright, Shio. Jeez.."

"Out with it."

"We were about to kiss, weren't we?"

"Ionno, you were the one leaning in on me."

"Shio."

"What?"

"Shut up." And with that, he was gone. That's fine. I get how it is. That gave me time to think, that's all. I could plan out the next round just fine. There would probably be a preliminary round before the finals, to dwindle it down to about 6 people.

_I saw Soma charging at me as I was doing likewise, inside of a different arena. He was using his chidori and I was using a jutsu I'd never learned to do. Sensei called it "Rasengan." _

Okay, so I'd be fighting Ayumi and I apparently would win that and fight Soma. Alrighty. I didn't want to change this, and I guess that's why I didn't tell anyone. I must have fallen asleep, because Rei was waking me up, saying that the round was over. We all went home, and I received some long needed rest. My headache was finally starting to blow over, but I woke with a cat in my bed. He was orange with a white swirl on his back. I sneezed a few times as he got closer to me. I knew he wasn't a person transformed as a cat, so that means I'm allergic to cats. I tried shooing this kitten away but he wouldn't budge. I named him Sniffles because that's what I had when he was around. I pushed him out the door and shut it, locking it as well. I turned around and he was in my window.

"How in the world?" I said to myself, throwing him out once more between sneezes and shutting all my windows as well as doors. I never really saw that cat again, thank goodness. My only problem now was to get his hair out. I had no real way of doing that as long as I knew it was a possibility he would come back in, so my sneezing spell didn't end.

"Damn cats.."

I needed to get out without Sniffles getting in. I did a single hand sign and I was outside my apartment. I checked the door, making sure it was locked.

"Haha. Who's sneezing now, kitteh-cat~?" As if on instinct, he answered with a "Meow" indicating "You are."

Sigh. What an eventful day, and i couldn't even stay at my own place, knowing I wasn't welcome. I went to the park, sat on a bench, and waited. What for, I'm not exactly sure of.

I went back home about an hour later, happy to find that darned cat gone. I opened my windows to get some of that hair out and read a little while sitting on my bed. I'd have another week before the next round of the exams, so maybe I could learn this "Rasengan" that I'm gonna be using. I needed someone who knew it, though, and there was nobody who could that I knew of. I might just be creating my own jutsu within a week. Of course, there might be someone..

His name was Minato, as I remember the kids calling him. He was in his late teens, and was a disciple of the Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya. I had heard about him making a jutsu that had to do with wind, and I might get a chance to ask him about it. How would I ask him, though?

"What? 'I'm a girl who has visions of the future and in one I was using your new jutsu so please teach it to me..!'" That sounded stupid. Welp, my work was cut out for me. I'd have to go find Minato in the village somewhere through tips from the town, get him to teach me, and perfect it within a week.

With that, I noticed it getting late, so I crawled into bed and slept.

****(Hakuma POV)****

I was walking the streets of town when I saw a familiar face. Minato Namikaze. I personally barely knew him, but he was almost an idol to the town. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, his bangs on the side of his face reaching his lower jaw. I was surprised to see him out this late and not with Jiraiya-san. I remembered who this kid reminded me of and I approached him.

"Oi, Minato-kun."

"Hakuma-san. Long time no see. How've you been?" I had to cut to the chase.

..."And I was wondering if you could maybe train her some before the next round of the exams and possibly after."

"Shiomi, is it? Well, I suppose I could train her, if you want me to."

"I appreciate it, Minato. Arigatou."

"It's no problem. Tell her to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 8am sharp."

"Yes, sir." I made my way to Shio's without another word. When I got there she was asleep but her windows were open. I climbed in and put a note on her forehead. I left and went home.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

****(Shiomi POV)****

_"I have a surprise for you. Be at Training Ground 7 by 8am. _

_-Hakuma Hyuga"_

What could this "surprise" be? I wondered as I quickly got ready and made my way there. As I approached the Training Ground, there was a man leaning under a tree. His head was low and his arms were folded across his chest. He had blonde spiked hair and blue eyes, his bangs on the side of his face reaching his jaw.. As I came closer, he lifted his head with a slight grin on his face.

"You Shiomi?" He asked me.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Oh, so Hakuma didn't tell you directly." Tell me what?

"Where's Hakuma-sensei?"

"He asked me to train you."

"You can't train me when I've no idea who you are."

"Name's Minato Namikaze. AKA The Yellow Flash of the Leaf." Holy mother of God. Looks like Hakuma saved me some time and effort. I'll thank him later.

"Oh, so you're the talk of the town."

"You're pretty well known too, taking down a couple Ame with your bare hands."

"Ha, that was nothing." But it wasn't nothing. That's probably the biggest thing I've done. "Can we get started?" I added, getting a little impatient.

"Whatever suits you, Shiomi-san."

"You don't need to address me as that."

"As what?"

"Shiomi-san."

"Oh, sorry. Just courteous of me."

"Whatever."

"What chakra nature do you have, Shio?"

"Huh..?" He sighed and took a second.

"We've a lot of work to do.."

"I know what they are, I just don't know what mine is."

"You'll probably only have one."

"Betcha it's wind or fire."

"We'll see about that." And he hands me a leaf.

"What the duck am I to do with this?"

"Focus on it. Focus your chakra into it. I don't care how long this takes, you're gonna do something to that leaf."

"Fine." And I obeyed his orders. I was super bored with nothing to do to entertain me. All Minato did was watch me, which kind of creeped me out.

Eventually, I noticed the leaf tearing in a almost jagged line.

"Oi, Minato~! The leaf's tearing!" He was asleep, but hearing this woke him and he came to me, noticing the tear as well.

"Looks like you've got wind style chakra."

"Yesh~!" And I was so excited I almost ran to go tell the others when:

"Hold it there, Shio." I groaned in displeasure and turned to him.

"Awwh, what is it..?"

"We're gonna learn a jutsu next." That was a shocker.

"What is it~?" My eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Well, I made it myself. I don't really have a good name for it." He smirked a little, must've been glad to have such keen attention from me.

"It's called Rasengan, isn't it~?"

"Wait, h-how did you know that?"

"Ionno, just do, I guess."

"Whatever. We'll start tomorrow. Same time, same place."

"Fine~." And I ran off but not without first jumping up and flicking him in the forehead.

****(Minato POV)****

"What's with that kid..?" I asked myself as Shio ran off. She's a lot like me, which I guess is why Hakuma-san picked her to be my subordinate.

"Heh.. I'm getting too old for this stuff already."

****(Shiomi POV)****

What a great story I had to tell Soma and Rei, not to mention the pink-headed prefect Ayumi~. Of course, she wouldn't believe me when I told her, until I bring her with me tomorrow to meet Namikaze~. I went home to study a few things for now such as my Japanese. Okay, so:

Minato means "harbor."

Nami means "Waves".

Kaze means "Wind".

Kokoro means "Heart"

Yakusoku is "Promise".

Hikari is "Light".

Good enough. As I memorized the last word, I set out to go find my friends and tell them how awesome my morning was.~

**((Whew~! This was a long one. Had to do some research to get all of the facts right. This won't be the only time Minato appears in the story, but it's a good start. Thanks for reading~ **

**-A.W.))**


	14. Chapter 14

Story of an Angel, Chapter 14

**((I'm really really not the best writer, but it's fun. I feel as though I can get rid of what's going on in my life and go into the life of Shiomi. I guess you could say that some of the characters are based off of people I knew or know, but not really. Sure, I'm Shiomi, I guess, but I've had adults that inspire me just like Hakuma inspires Shio. That's how it is. I always go by the idea of standing in someone else's shoes. Why am I still talking? Let's get on with this~! **

**-A.W.))**

****(Shiomi POV)****

I was running around town frantically, looking for Ayumi. I had already found Soma and Rei and told them what was going on. I just had to tell her, knowing how shell-shocked she'd be. C'mon, Ayumi, let's go. As I ran, I found her at a Yamanaka Flower Shop, just window shopping.

"Ayumi~!" She turned and looked at me, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"What is it, tomato-head~?" How dare she!

"I'm training with one of the awesomest ninja in town~!"

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Minato Namikaze~." She laughed, as expected.

"Ha~! Namikaze? Train with _you?_ What in the world makes you think I'll believe that?"

"Don't believe me, huh? How bout'cha come with me tomorrow to meet him~?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically toward me.

"Alright, I will."

"Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 8am. No later."

"Gotcha. Seeya then, tomato~." And she ran off. Tomorrow's gonna be sooo fun. I'd have to explain it all to Minato, but it wouldn't be that hard, I hope. I made my way home, dodging past people as I went along, but instead of heading there, I went to the front gate of town, just to spend some time away from everything. I looked around and caught Soma in one of the trees. He was writing something down, and I, being Shio, was curious. I jumped and grabbed the paper before he could say anything.

"Whatcha writin'~?" I asked as I skimmed the paper.

"Shio, give that back!" He was writing a letter. It was to me. He was saying "Goodbye.", but why? As I asked myself this, Soma tackled me to the ground, attempting to wrestle the paper from my hands. He was much more violent toward me than usual, and I quickly noticed this. He got the paper, then almost ran off when I grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him back. He turned, was inches from punching me in the face when he stopped.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I asked, pinning him to a tree.

"It's nothing, Shio, so leave me alone..!"

"Not until you tell me the truth. You're planning to leave Konoha, aren't you?"

"That's none of your-" I cut him off by slapping him across the face. By then I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Answer with yes or no.."

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"I'm not happy here.."

"How are you not happy here? You've everything you could want and yet-"

"I'm _just not happy._"

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

He disappeared without giving me an answer. I needed something to do, so I went to the Academy. Chigumi-sensei was in the middle of a lesson, so I sat at her desk and looked at all the soon-to-be ninja. Other than Junichi, Shilla, and Hiroki, there weren't really many who caught my eye. I saw a little boy in the back, though. Really really young. He had greyish hair and a mask that covered his mouth. I heard Sensei call on him and apparently his name was Kakashi. There was an Uchiha beside him named Obito and a girl staring at Kakashi with purple rectangles on either side of her face named Rin. They were almost like a close-knitted group of friends, although Kakashi wasn't into it as much as the other two. Obito was Soma's brother, and Kakashi was Obito's buddy, so Kakashi must have known Soma at least a little. I should ask him about Soma, see what he knew about Soma leaving. As class ended, I caught up with the two boys conversing on they're way home.

"Hey..! Obito!" They both turned to look at me.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Shiomi, Soma's friend." He seemed to know me well enough.

"Oh, yeah.. This is Kakashi."

"I know who he is."

"What do you want, Shiomi?"

"Just wanted to talk about Soma, is all."

"Lemme guess, you're another fangirl, right?"

"No. He wants to leave the village. Did you know about it?"

"I haven't heard anything.." But he looked away. An obvious sign of denial.

"Ooookay. If you say so." And I turned to the Kakashi kid.

"You're a Hatake, aren't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I've heard about your dad. You should be proud."

"I am.." He wasn't too enthusiastic about the subject.

"Well," I turned to Obito again. "If you find out anything about Soma, let me know, okay?"

"Whatever." And they ran off.

"Kids these days..." I, obviously, had a bunch to think about.

****(Soma POV)****

_"It's because of me, isn't it?" _

No, Shio.. It's never because of you.. What in the world would make you think that? I care about you and you're the only thing that makes me want to stay in Konoha. There's so much more for me out there. I could be so much, but none of this here is helping me.

I was in my house, wandering around when my ototo**((Little brother)) **Obito came up to me.

"Onii-chan, Shiomi said you were planning on leaving. Is that true?'' So Shio had gotten to him as well... Dammit.

"No, Obito, she's just a little delusional." I lied coolly. I didn't want to talk bad about Shio, but she's taking it too far.

"If you say so." And he ran to his room for some homework.

I sighed.

"What will you do next, Shiomi..?"

****(Shiomi POV)****

Time to go home. I assumed that Soma wouldn't go through with anything, but I couldn't be sure. After all, I'm sure he'd like to become a Chuunin first. As the sun continued to set, the streets were quiet for the first time in a while. Seeing how it was early Autumn, there was a certian chill in the air that made me shiver. I took my time walking home, though, as to let it all soak in. What would this be like if I had a childhood? If I had parents still around and never chose to go to the Academy? I've no idea how to fathom that, but it's not like I can because it'll never happen. Then I wondered: Am I happy? I had to answer yes, because if I wasn't happy, I'd have questioned it before now. So, I am happy. Problem solved. One of the many problems I had yet to solve... I didn't know if I could tell anyone about Soma, but it might be better not to. I went home, got ready for tomorrow, and read.

****(Rei POV)****

It almost seemed like I was avoided for most of the day. All contact I had today was with Shio when she told me about her morning. I wonder what was going on with everyone else. That "Minato" guy was just randomly introduced to Shio, which left me wondering why that was. Why didn't I have anyone to specially train me? Sure, I had my dad and my brother, Shikaku, but they were barely ever around. Sigh. Whatever, I'm just sleep deprived. That's all.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

****(Shiomi POV)****

I had just about the same routine as yesterday, and when I got there Ayumi was already waiting for me. Her face had a smirk and her arms were crossed.

"So, where's Minato~? Hmm~~?"

"Right here." I smiled, seeing Minato walk toward us from behind her. "Who's this, Shio?"

"This is Ayumi, a friend of mine." He didn't look too pleased.

"Did I say you could bring a friend?"

"Nope."

"Fine." I won, again. "Let's get started on this, shall we?"

"Yeah~!" And he hands me a water balloon. "What is this?"

"I'm teaching you Rasengan. All you have to do is spin the water inside the balloon in a couple directions at once, popping the balloon, using only your chakra."

I groaned in displeasure. I wasn't happy about this.

"But I don't wanna!" Ayumi laughed and left.

"Bye, Shio~! Have fun playing with a balloon~~!" Perfect..

"Why do I have to do this again?"

"It helps you learn rotation which is critical for Rasengan. If I took 3 years just to get off the ground with this jutsu and you wanna learn it ASAP, then this is part of it."

"Whatever." And I began my "training", focusing my chakra into the balloon. How am I gonna make that water move with my wind chakra? I closed my eyes, trying to focus. I knew Minato was watching me intently but I didn't care. I would get this no matter what. It had seemed like forever when:

_**"Pop!"**_

I opened my eyes to see the balloon popped, in a few pieces around me. My hand was slightly wet, but I was too happy to care. I looked from my hand to Minato, who had a small smile on his face.

"Did I do it?"

"Yeah, you did. Do you get how you did it?"

"Not really."

"Whatever, you did it and you'll have to do it again when you get on to Rasengan. Now:" And he hands me a rubber ball.

"And you want me to pop a rubber ball..? What's the matter with you?"

"You have to use denser chakra to pop it, since you'll be moving air instead of water. This emphasizes power, also part of Rasengan."

This was going to be a long start to my day..

****(Minato POV)****

I was watching her, just watching her try to get it right. She looked so focused on the task at hand and I was impressed with her before she even popped the ball. Most kids wouldn't have that much patience, and I knew it wouldn't be long before she popped it to begin with seeing how she handled the water balloon exercise well. She'll be better than me before I realize it and I'm going to be completely honest on this subject.

That girl scares me.

****(Hakuma POV)****

I was just walking around, lost in my own little world when I spotted Shio and Minato training. I walked over, trying to make sure Shiomi continued to focus as I stood beside Minato, watching her almost as much as he was.

"She working as hard as you?" I asked him, grinning.

"Almost. She already popped the water balloon, and after this she'll have one more before she can actually make Rasengan."

"Don't you think this is a little too much a little too fast?"

"Not at all. I think she's handling it well."

"Whatever floats your boat, Minato." And I sat down under a tree, choosing to read for a while during Shio attempting the infamous rubber ball.

"Man, this'll take a while." And I knew that was exactly what was true.

****(Shiomi POV)****

I heard Hakuma and Minato talking, but chose to block them out as my focusing intensified. The air was beginning to move, just not as much as I'd like it to. I could tell that time was continuing to move although faster than I wanted it to and I could tell by the amount of sun that I could feel beating down that it was around noon already. But, in spite of this, I wasn't going to stop until I got it. Nothing was going to slow me down now. I wasn't going to take a break to do anything; eat, sleep, anything until this was popped. I had to get it. My mind began to wander to heavier things in my mind but I had to keep it from running me.

I couldn't do that forever, though.

Could I?

****(Soma POV)****

I had wandered around town all morning long, Shio's voice playing over constantly in my head.

_"It's because of me, isn't it?" _

She'd lost her mind, talking to my brother about things like that. How dare she go into my personal life to learn if I was truly leaving or not. I was angry with her, but I really liked her and couldn't stay mad for long because if I did, I'd hurt her and I would hate to do that. She cared for me and showed it through that, so why was I trying to keep her from doing so?

That girl scares me..

****(Shiomi POV)****

I had the feeling that this would take me longer than anticipated, so I waited. I waited for the strength in me to finally show. I waited for this to finally be over. I waited for my impatience to stop coming out. I waited for my bad thoughts to disappear.

I waited for Soma to come and cheer me on.

I waited for things that I knew would never happen.

**((Well, that's a wrap. I had to do some research for this chapter again, seeing how I don't go through much of watching/reading Naruto anymore. It was fun, to write in so many points of view in one chapter, but I feel as though I accomplished it. I didn't wanna make this too long, or just didn't really feel like it. 15 is on the way~! Thanks for reading~!**

**-A.W.))**


End file.
